


Interviews

by BloodyDevil



Series: The Interviews Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Interview, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta'd, Other, Other Clones show up in this, Padawans are pranksters, Teenagers talk about Sex, The OCs are the interviewer and crew, This may still be crack IDK, teenagers are teenagers, tonal shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: An interview with Master Jedi Qui Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi to give insight into the Jedi Order and it's workings, turns into a group interview when a bunch of Padawan Kenobi's friends crash the interview.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, referenced Obi-wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: The Interviews Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678621
Comments: 43
Kudos: 750
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. The Original Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Is this completely Star Wars factually correct? Probably Not, I wrote a lot of this tired and with my own opinions.
> 
> So, sorry if something is wrong and it bugs you. I won't change it, but sorry. 
> 
> Unless it's a gramatical error or you can't tell who's talking. Then, comment and I'll fix that.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“All in all, this seems to of been quite the successful mission, and neither of you were injured?” Obi-wan wanted to be at least a little offended about the second part of that question, but history shows that it’s a completely valid question for the council to ask. Both he and Master Qui Gon despised the healers, and hence would not go unless they were dying. 

And even then…

Only if someone else was around who’d make them.

However Qui Gon also knew better than to lie to the Council.

Last time he did…

Well, it was not an enjoyable month in the healer’s halls.

No privacy.

“We have minors bumps and bruises, but nothing that would require healers. A little Bacta and some rest and we will be perfectly fine.”

“That’s good to hear.” 

For some reason, those words rang oddly through the Force.

But why wouldn’t it be good to hear that they were okay?

“We were contacted about a documentary on the Jedi earlier. We refused on doing a whole documentary, however, we agreed to do a simple interview,” Master Windu starts.

And oh Kriff.

He wasn’t going to suggest-

“You two have been selected for this great honor.”

He was.

He did.

Why couldn’t Master Windu have hair? Then Obi-wan and Quinlan could dye it some obnoxious colour.

Well.

They could always dye his robes.

Obi-wan could feel his Master going through multiple emotions before landing on resigned.

“Of course, Master Windu. We are honoured.” Obi-wan hid a snort in a cough, his master felt anything but honoured, more annoyed. 

Although, to be honest, Master Windu doesn’t seem surprised.

Actually he seems amused.

Oh that motherkarker.

Maybe he and Quin could put itching powder in all his robes.

“Where will this interview be taking place?” Obi-wan asks, as diplomatically and polite as ever, despite his annoyance.

“That is up to you two.”

“Perhaps the Room of A Thousand Fountains? It is quite beautiful and being around the Living Force will calm any nerves we have,” Well, it’ll calm Qui Gons. But there’s not much to do for Obi-wan in that sense.

Master Windu nods, “I’ll arrange that. Tomorrow at 9 am. Get some rest.”

With that, they were dismissed. Both Jedi head back to their rooms. Obi-wan flops on the couch while Qui Gon goes to make some calming tea.

“Master, if I was accused of breaking into Master Windu’s room and dying his robes a horrendous color, you would vouch for my innocence, right?”

Qui Gon didn’t miss a beat, “Of course Padawan. You were with me at whatever time on whatever day this alleged action occured.” He didn’t ask why.

Good.

“And if I told you Master Windu has tea with Master Yoda every Thursday Morning at 6 o’clock sharp for two hours before heading to the Council, you wouldn’t do anything nefarious with that information, right?” Qui Gon asks, and Obi-wan is reminded of why he loves his master.

“Of course not Master! I would never dream of doing anything to Master Windu.”

Qui Gon nods and takes a seat on a chair, putting a cup of tea on the coffee table by Obi-wan, “Good. Then you also don’t need to know his room code is Depa Billaba backwards.” 

Obi-wan sat up and grabbed his cup of tea, “I do not need to know that, Master. If I ever wish to enter Master Windu’s chambers, I will knock and only enter if he allows me to.”

“Always polite, young Padawan.” Qui Gon says, smiling as he took a sip of his tea.

“Yes, well, I learned from you everything not to do.” Obi-wan giggles when Qui Gon nearly spits out his tea, instead simply glaring at his Padawan.

“Imp.” Obi-wan grins brightly and they settle into silence.

_-Next Day-_

There was a small camera crew setting up when Obi-wan and Qui Gon arrived at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There was a Sentinel with them, most likely the one who showed them to this spot. Even Obi-wan got lost in the gardens sometimes.

As Obi-wan and Qui Gon got closer, they could hear the conversation of the crew.

“I didn’t realize there was so much green on Coruscant.” A Tholothian male states, fiddling with a camera.

“I know right? The public gardens have nothing on this. Do you really think there are a thousand fountains in here?” Another of the crew asks, Obi-wan had thought him to be human, but the glint off his eyes indicated he was a subspecies, maybe Keshian?

A female Twi’lek snorts, “I wouldn’t be surprised if there are more. This place is giant.”

“I wonder if you can swim in them.” The Tholothian remarks.

“Depends on how good of a swimmer you are,” Obi-wan cuts in, the camera crew flinch, some look sheepish at being caught conversing. Odd. “Some of the fountains have a water vortex at the base of their water flow, getting caught in that can mean death. But most are calm, if deep.” Obi-wan gestures to the one closest to them it had a rather small stream of water flowing into it, but the pool itself was huge, and incredibly deep, “This one runs off into about twenty five other fountains in the Garden, mostly underground, so as long as you don’t dive deep, it’s perfectly safe. However, should you dive too deep, you can get sucked into a water vortex and drown.” Obi-wan explains politely. This was actually something they were taught as younglings, which fountains were safe to swim in and which ones aren’t.

“There are also some shallower ones the younglings swim in, in a different part of the gardens. We just happen to be by one of the deepest.” Qui Gon states with a gentle smile.

“Most likely for the privacy as this is not an incredibly popular spot, wouldn’t want any interruptions,” Obi-wan adds, noting the Sentinel slipping away.

“Oh.” One of the crew says, “Uh, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi I take it?” If Obi-wan wasn’t mistaken, she was an Echani, her silver hair and eyes striking, as was her chalky complexation compared to the green around them.

“Yes, our apologies for not introducing ourselves,” Qui Gon states, bowing.

“No, no that’s fine. Uh, I’m Ryssa Eldin, I’ll be interviewing you two today. This is my crew,” Ms Eldin gestures to her crew who wave but say nothing, so she tacks on through gritted teeth, _”Who’ll introduce themselves now.”_

“Oh uh, I’m Rayf Eirris,” The Tholothian introduces, bowing slightly as if he was unsure he should or not.

“Zaimir Sisk,” now that he was looking at them straight on, Obi-wan was rather sure he was Keshian, Sisk waves with a smile.

“Kalla Inkari,” The Twi’lek introduces with a smile.

“It is wonderful to meet you all. I am Qui Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan learner, Obi-wan Kenobi.” Qui Gon bows deeply.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Obi-wan states, bowing as well.

“Uh, do we bow back?” Eirris asks, and then grunts, most likely from the elbow to his side from Sisk.

“You do not need to. It is merely custom to us. Is there anywhere you’d like us to sit?”

“Uh, yeah, right there.” Inkari states, pointing to a spot on the ground a couple of feet from where they were setting up. Both Jedi nod and head to the area, sitting down as if they’d be meditating.

“Wait, wasn’t there,” Sisk starts, looking at the area where the Sentinel had been before they disappeared.

“The Sentinel has gone off to do their other duties.” Qui Gon states.

“Sentinel?” Sisk asks, evidently it had not been explained who that Sentinel was.

Huh.

“Uh, let’s get the camera rolling before you explain anymore,” Eldin cuts in, “Sorry, but I’d prefer to have as much of this recorded as possible. Not much chance to learn about the Jedi.”

“Actually we have outreach centres, if you wish to learn about the Jedi, all you have to do is go into one an ask. They’ll happily explain,” To be fair to Eldin, Jedi outreach centres weren’t all that advertised. And most saw them as a place to help, not a place to learn. 

“Huh, uh,” Eldin looked to Eirris who nods, a camera on his shoulder, Inkari had a boom mic hanging over their heads, high enough that Obi-wan presumed it was out of frame. He wasn’t sure what Sisk was doing, but he had headphones on and was looking at a screen. Eldin wasn’t in shot, sitting with her crew while Obi-wan and Qui Gon sat opposite. “Would mind introducing yourselves Master Jedi?” Eldin asks.

It struck Obi-wan as odd until he remembered.

They’re being filmed.

“I am Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, and this is my Padawan Learner, Obi-wan Kenobi. We are honoured to be interviewed by you, Lady Eldin.”

“Oh-uh, Ryssa is fine, Master Jedi. So what’s it like being a Jedi?”

Broad question, Obi-wan notes with some amusement, but also feels his Master pushing through their bond for him to answer, “Being a Jedi is a high honour. We serve the Republic to the best of our abilities.”

Eldin pauses, probably waiting for him to say more.

Qui Gon mentally nudges him again. Ugh. “There are many parts to being a Jedi, far more than I could probably explain or think to explain. If you wish to learn more about Jedi, my advice would be to go to one of our outreach centres.”

“Outreach Centres? I was unaware the Jedi had Outreach Centres.”

“Well, there are a few on Coruscant, there are mostly there to help. If you need food, they will provide it, if you need a place to rest, they will give you a bed, if you simply require a place to stay, you are more than welcome. While they will not provide financial assistance, they will help you in any way they can. However, if you wish to learn more about the Jedi Order, you can go in and request simply that. And those in the centre will do their best to educate you, should you request to know something they do not know, they will contact the temple about it and have someone who does come and explain it. While there are certain things we cannot tell you due to our own privacy, most of what the order does is out in the open. If only you ask.” Qui Gon explains.

“Wow. Why aren’t they advertized more? I’m sure a lot of people would like to know about the Jedi.”

“Well, I’m not in charge of that, but most likely, people have not expressed much interest in learning about us. Most are content to call us space wizards or religious fanatics and leave it at that.”

“People call you that?” Evidently Eldin had not done _that_ much research into the Jedi.

Obi-wan barely restrains a snort before speaking, “Yes, among other less polite names. To be fair, we can do things most call strange and do not understand. It’s understandable that they would be afraid and lash out in ways they know that would not cause them harm. Name-calling, anonymous messaging, among other outlets.”

“Ah, uh, off-camera you mentioned earlier Sentinels, what are they?”

“Hmm,” Qui Gon pondered a moment before explaining, “Sentinels are one of three paths a Jedi can take upon becoming a Jedi Knight. Sentinels blend Jedi abilities with practical ones, such as intelligence gathering, computer slicing, tech survelliance and other such abilities. They do not depend on the Force as much as the other two paths. They’re similar to your judiciary system in that they bring to light injustice and deceit.”

“Most Initiates are taught basics of practical abilities, those that do not use the Force, whether that teaching is continued should an initiate become a Padawan is up to the Master,” Obi-wan adds.

“Or the Padawan themselves should they pursue them on their own. Having those skills does not make one a Sentinel, choosing to go down the Sentinel path and passing its trials does. Sentinels also guard the Jedi temple, like the one that brought you all here.” Qui Gon finishes.

“Padawan Kenobi, you said ‘should’ do Jedi initiates not all become Padawans?” Well, that questions a little too close to home. Not like Eldin would know that.

However, Obi-wan answered as politely as he can, “No, Ms. Eldin, Initiates have to be chosen or assigned to either a Jedi Knight or Master in order to become a Padawan. Those that do not become Padawans have a couple of options; they can return home, or they can join one of the corps. Should returning home not be an option, but they do not wish to join a corp, the Jedi will arrange for a family to take them in, or send them down their desire route of study if possible.”

“Corps?”

“The Jedi Service Corps.” Qui Gon cuts in, “Every member of the corps is considered a Jedi, even if they did not pass their Initiate trials. The Service Corps are divided into four main categories; the Medical Corps, the Agricultural Corps, the Educational Corps, and the Exploration Corps. They are not only made up of Initiates who did not become a Padawan, there are also former Jedi Masters and Knights that joined those ranks as that is what they wish to do.”

“Initiate trials?”

“Before becoming an Initiate and having the option of becoming a Padawan, younglings must first pass Initiate trials. These are trials designed to see if the youngling can become a Jedi Knight. There is no shame in failing these. And should a youngling fail, the options mentioned before are open to them.”

“There appear to be many tests before becoming a Jedi.”

Qui Gon gives a good natured chuckle, “Yes, it is not for everyone. And it is not an easy path.”

“Is there a difference between being a Jedi Knight and a Jedi Master? From what I’ve read, it seemed as those the titles are sometimes interchangeable?”

“They’re not interchangeable,” Obi-wan starts before Qui Gon can, “A Jedi Knight is someone who has passed their Knight trials. They are most likely young, and have not had a Padawan yet. A Jedi Master is someone who has passed both their Knight trials _and_ their Master trials. However, a Padawan will always call their Master’s ‘Master’ even if they are a Knight. And most people outside the order will call a Jedi Knight ‘Master Jedi’ or ‘Master’ if they are unaware of their rank. But you will _never_ call a Jedi Master ‘Knight’. That is incredibly rude, you are denoting their rank and implying that you do not think they are worthy of being a Jedi Master.”

“So, we can call a Jedi Knight a Jedi Master but cannot call a Jedi Master a Jedi Knight.” Eldin specifies.

“That would be why most people simply call all Jedi ‘Master Jedi’, easier and you don’t risk offending anyone. Although Jedi rarely get offended.” Qui Gon states.

Eldin opens her mouth to ask something when Sisk taps her shoulder and then whispers something in her ear, she nods and turns back to the Jedi, “You mentioned _three_ branches a Jedi can go into, aside from Sentinel, what are the other ones?”

“The two other branches are called Jedi Guardian and Jedi Consular. A Consular Jedi is one who focuses on non-combative arts. They are diplomats mostly.”

“As one of the most well-known diplomats of the Jedi Order, are you a Consular?”

“Yes. It is the path I went down as a knight.” Mostly accidentally, if Obi-wan recalls his Master’s stories correctly. The day he was made a Master Jedi Consular was one of confusion as Qui Gon had not intentionally gone down that path. “I can fight if necessary, but I always look for peace first. If you have drawn your weapon, you have already failed.”

“Do you intend on following your Master’s footsteps, Padawan Kenobi?”

Oh the amount of remarks Obi-wan could make about his Master, but, he had to be polite, “Yes, that is my plan currently. I am not the most combative person, I truly do not wish to fight. Being on so many war torn planets makes the idea of having to fight sour.” Being involved with wars has made Obi-wan despise the idea of fighting. Fighting only leads to death, not peace. “I do not believe Peace or diplomacy can be achieved through violence. While peacekeeping on a planet, Master Qui Gon and I were told by some of it’s inhabitants, a female warrior people, _‘you  
do not kill if you can wound, do not wound if you can subdue, do not subdue if you can pacify, and do not raise your hand at all unless you have extended it first.’_ They are wise words that I feel more people should live by. Violence is never your first option, always your last.”

“Wow, you sound wise beyond your years Padawan Kenobi,” Obi-wan fights down a blush at the compliment, “and a Jedi Guardian?” Eldin asks.

“Warriors. Essentially. They focus on the combative arts.” Not much more explanation needed for that. 

Eldin nods and open her mouth to ask something else when familiar voice shouts, “Obi-wan!” and just as Obi-wan realizes it was Quinlan’s voice, said boy had tackled him to the floor, followed by three others as they dogpiled on him.

“Hey Obes!” Garen says, waving from his place on under Reeft but on top of Siri who was on top of Quinlan.

“Must you be on me?” Obi-wan asks, he wasn’t in pain, his friends were suspiciously not heavy. Meaning at least one of them was using the Force to keep weight off him.

“Yes, we must!” Reeft says with a smile.

“Padawans, where are your masters?” Qui Gon asks, Obi-wan looks over to see Bant in his lap, looking at them as if they were ridiculous. Which, they were.

“Talking about sex.” Garen states.

“None of us want to hear that.” Siri adds.

“Not again.” All of them shudder at Quinlan’s addition.

“Sucks, get off!” Obi-wan exclaims. Reeft and Garen get off easily, sitting down off to Obi-wan side opposite to Qui Gon. Siri looks contemplative for a moment before rolling off Quinlan, falling into a sitting position between Obi-wan and Qui Gon. Quinlan stands up once Siri is off him, and then when Obi-wan sits up, sits behind him and drags Obi-wan into his lap. Partially at least, Obi-wan’s butt was still on the ground but Quinlan had his arms tight across Obi-wan chest and had tried to pull Obi-wan back against his chest, however, it was more like his shoulder’s and shoulder blades where against Quinlan’s chest than his full-back. “Is this necessary?” 

“Yes.” With that simple answer, Obi-wan shifts a bit to be more comfortable but otherwise does nothing to escape Quinlan’s hold.

Obi-wan notes Eirris shifting a bit, most likely to keep all of them in frame. “As lovely as it is to have you all here,” Qui Gon starts, “You are aware we are being filmed and interviewed, yes?”

Variants of ‘yes’ chorused from all his friends. “And we consent to be filmed and recorded and whatnot,” Siri adds, waving her hand dismissively, as if she didn’t care. She most likely didn’t.

“Anything to not hear about Fisto’s sexual interactions. _Anything_.” Garen adds, shuddering.

“What you got against Nautolans?” Bant asks, sounding not at all like herself. Obi-wan has _never_ heard her phrase a question like that. Given Siri’s snort, maybe a joke from before they butted in on the interview?

“ _Nothing_. So long as I don’t have to hear about their sex lives,” Obi-wan cackles at Garen’s disgusted tone, Siri and Quinlan laugh as well, but they don’t _cackle_.

“Sex is a natural part of life. While it’s nothing to be ashamed of, details should not be shared unless wanted.” Qui Gon states as diplomatically as possible, but Obi-wan could feel his amusement through their bond.

“And I never want any details. _Ever_.” Garen states.

“I don’t think anyone wants to hear about their Master’s having sex.” Obi-wan adds.

“Yeah, much less make moon eyes at eachother. Y’all are lucky you never had a mission with your Master’s partner.” Bant says, Obi-wan knows what she’s talking about. Before Tahl died, missions with her and Qui Gon were _terrible_. Mostly because they didn’t stop moon eyes and had sexual tension so thick you couldn’t cut it with a lightsaber.

“Master Fisto does not have a partner.” Reeft states.

“Master Tahl did.” Obi-wan retorts, seeing his Master color ever so slightly and then cough into his sleeve. “And by Force missions were annoying with Master making moon eyes and having enough sexual tension you actually _wanted_ them to do it so it would stop.” Qui Gon levels Obi-wan with a look that he steadily ignores, his displeasure at Obi-wan’s words leaking through their bond.

“May I ask who Master Tahl is?” Eldin asks tentatively, as if she didn’t want to break the moment.

“Master Tahl was a Master Jedi Consular, she died several years ago on a mission. Bant Eerin,” Qui Gon gestured to the Mon Calamari in his lap, “was her Padawan until her death.”

“My condolences.” Eldin says, clearly unsure what to do after that answer. 

Sisk cocks his head and asks, “Is that polite? My condolences? The Jedi are a religion, right?” The man shrinks down when everyone looks at him, “Sorry.” he says and focuses on his pad.

“Zaimir makes a good point, is there a proper Jedi thing to say when someone dies?” Eldin asks.

All of them think for a moment, but Quinlan answers first, “There is no Death, there is the Force.” Obi-wan snorts and rolls his eyes. 

Qui Gon adds, “Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force.”

The entire crew makes confused faces, so Obi-wan opts to explain, “When we die, we become one with the Force, so it’s not that big of deal when a Jedi dies in that aspect. Yes, you can no longer feel them or speak with them, but they have joined the Force, something we will all do, so those Jedi who’ve died are not truly gone. They’re all around us.” The crew still looks confused so Obi-wan tries a different explanation, “It’s like if you had a pool full of water, and you started putting that pool water into bags and just leaving those bags floating in the pool. Despite being bagged, that water is still pool water from the pool it’s in. Eventually, one of those bags will pop, or leak, or do something that empties it’s contents back into the pool. Nothing has truly changed, except the water has returned to the pool it was taken from. Jedi are beings of the Force, when we die, we return to the Force.”

“Well said Padawan.” Qui Gon says, which makes Obi-wan happier than he’d care to admit.

“So you don’t mourn your dead?”

Obi-wan snorts, “No, we do that. But we do not fear death, and we do not mourn long.” In his experience, there was not much time to mourn. But then again, Obi-wan’s experience was the Stark War so maybe that wasn’t normal.

“Unless you watch your Master die in front of you,” Bant adds, “I was out of commission for _months_.”

“Yes, when it is someone we’re close to, we will mourn longer than we would if it was simply a fellow Jedi. Just as anyone else would mourn longer for a close friend or family member than someone they did not know all that well.” Qui Gon states, “It is in our nature, but we are _comforted_ by the fact that those we’ve lost have joined the Force. But we still mourn that we will never hear their voice again, never feel their touch, never see them again. However, we are capable of delaying our mourning if we are on a mission that will take precedence.” 

“Ah, so that’s where-” Obi-wan doesn’t hear what else Eldin says as Quinlan leans forward and whispers right in his ear,

“Anything interesting happen on your last mission?” Obi-wan turns to give him a confused look, his last mission was business as usual? What interesting things could of happened? Quinlan raised his brows twice in quick succession and made a face that instantly told Obi-wan what Quin was implying. Obi-wan nodded and mouthed ‘Duros’ and then held up two fingers. Quinlan grinned and made an inquisitive face, but before Obi-wan could respond Qui Gon cleared his throat.

“Something you two would like to share with everyone?” He asks and Obi-wan presses into Quinlan’s chest, wishing he could hide.

“Nope. Garen doesn’t want any details.” 

Oh, Obi-wan is going to _kill_ him. 

Obi-wan turned red as his master raises his eyebrows, trying to hide the best he could.

Quinlan shrugs, nonchalant. Well of course he is! They aren’t talking to Master Tholme! “It’s just sex.”

Garen makes a gagging motion that Reeft laughs at.

Eldin cuts in before any of the Jedi speak,Obi-wan was acutally kind of grateful, “Yes, you mentioned before, I apologize if this is rude, but I was under the impression Jedi were celebate?”

Siri speaks first, jutting her thumbs out to point at both Obi-wan and Master Qui Gon, “You were talking to these two and you thought they were _celebate_?” Disbelief colored her tone.

“Padawan Tachi-” Siri cuts Qui Gon’s scold off.

“No offense Master Jinn, but I get put on Senate duty a _lot_. You’ve slept with nearly half the Senate. Not to mention Obi-wan’s conquests.”

“Please do not mention them.” Obi-wan nearly begs, “I do _not_ need another sex talk.”

Qui Gon’s disappointment at Obi-wan’s words come through their bond, “If you and Padawan Vos-”

“Please stop talking!” Obi-wan nearly shrieks, covering his face with his hands, putting out an ‘I-want-to-disappear’ energy into the Force.

“So, Jedi are not celibate.” Eldin states.

“Some are, but it is a choice, not a requirement.”

“Another rumor surrounding the Jedi I’ve heard a lot is that you’re not allowed to marry.” Eldin posits.

Qui Gon hums before answering, “It’s not that we’re not allowed, but that it’s not a recommended course of action. Jedi have nothing against premarital sex, evidently,” Why did Obi-wan feel like his Master was gesturing to him? “And most do not consider it a _wise_ course of action. You can display your love for one another without marriage unless there is a cultural or species importance to it, most Jedi do not get married.”

“The attachment of a marriage is also concerning.” Reeft adds.

“Attachment?” Eldin questions, confusion clear on her face.

“Attachment is not recommended for Jedi. When you are Attached, especially romantically, it can lead to jealousy, which is the shadow of greed, which can lead Jedi down a dark path. You cannot make a clear judgement when you are attached. You are more susceptible to fear.”

“And fear is the path to the darkside,” All the Padawans chorus, Obi-wan pulls his hands from his face and sees Eldin’s shocked and confused expression.

“...what?”

“Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to suffering. Even removed from Jedi context, this is true, and is the cause of a lot of the suffering in the Galaxy. However, within Jedi context, it is merely a reminder to not let our emotions control us. Yes, we can feel fear, but we must never let it control us. We must never allow it to overpower our rational mind. Every problem has a solution, and fear will not assist you in finding it.”

“Oh. Interesting.” Eldin says, whatever she was going to say next gets lost in the amount of Hate Siri begins exuding.

“Padawan Tachi, were we not just talking about Hate?” Qui Gon asks, even the crew, who were not particularly Force Sensitive would’ve been able to feel her hate with how much she was projecting. Siri takes a deep breath and the Hate dissipates, although Obi-wan is pretty sure she just solidified her shields so nothing leaked.

“What got you so strung up?” Garen asks, looking in the direction Siri was staring. They all did and saw the reason for Siri’s hate. Padawan Ress Taa. He was a year older than most of them, three years older than Siri and a complete prick.

“Oh yeah, he’s a prick.” Obi-wan states as he and his group of friends move on, out of sight.

“Padawan.” 

“What? He _is_.” The prick thinks he’s better than everyone else, and -probably the reason for Siri’s ire- that Siri can’t hold a candle to his skill.

In Obi-wan’s opinion, Siri could kick his ass to next Tuesday.

But last time they got into that argument, Obi-wan had to apologize to him for insulting him in ten languages.

Not that Taa knew he was being insulted.

Which was _not_ Obi-wan’s fault.

“Master Jinn? Do you still have that Ijuchil plant?” Siri asks, looking over at said Jedi.

“Yes? Why do you ask Padawan Tachi?” 

“Might I have a few leaves?” Siri asks innocently.

“Padawan Tachi, you are aware that the leaves on an Ijuchil plant can cause severe irritation to the skin of human and human subspecies, yes?”

“Of course. I simply wish for a few leaves for entirely innocent purposes.” Obi-wan holds back a snort. Siri was going to itch up Taa’s robes.

“Speaking of innocent purposes, Quin, you still have that Yuoli paint, right?” Obi-wan asks.

“Yup. But Tholme wants it gone before the weeks out.” Quinlan shrugs, “Was thinking of filling water balloons with it and dropping them on some Masters.”

“Padawan Vos.” Qui Gon’s voice was entirely scolding.

“I won’t drop one of _you_ ” Quin says, as though that makes anything better.

“Well save some, I need to give Master Windu a present.”

“Oo, I’ll look forward to that.” Quinlan shifts, most likely eager about pranking Windu, except he shifts in just the wrong way and his leg hits Obi-wan’s back in just the wrong spot. Obi-wan sits up fast, breaking Quinlan’s hold on him, pain echoing through the Force. “Obes, you okay?” Quinlan asks, although he clearly already knows the answer.

“Fine, you just hit an old scar in just the wrong spot.” Obi-wan says, releasing his pain into the force and calming himself down. Quinlan shifts forward so he’s just to Obi-wan’s side, not hovering but almost.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine Quin.”

“You have scars, Padawan Kenobi?” Eldin asks.

“Most of us do. People do not always like Jedi.”

“But, you’re a child-”

“I’m 17 standard, thank you, and most people don’t care if you’re a child. If you’re something they hate, they’ll hurt you no matter what.”

“But should a child really go out if they’re at risk of getting hurt?” Obi-wan tensed at being called a child again, but Qui Gon answers before he can snap.

“As Jedi Masters, we try to minimize the chance of harm and injury Padawans could receive. When a Master takes on a Padawan, they are typically given missions that are quite easy in nature. Overseeing elections and such. However, we cannot protect them always. People do not like us, or do not wish for our assistance, and they can become violent quite easily.”

“Besides, being a Jedi is probably one of the better fates for a Force Sensitive.” Garen states.

Quinlan snorts, “There aren’t many others Muln. You either die, become a darksider, or learn to deal with you shit.”

“Or in some cases, go crazy trying to deal with your shit.” Siri tacks on.

“I don’t understand, _die_?” Eldin asks.

“Some parents become fearful of a child that is Force Sensitive. When your cries can shatter windows, your screams can cause a blackout for three blocks, people become scared. And when people are scared, they act out. Typically, parents will try to beat the ‘magic’ out of their children. Depending on the Planet and the parents, they might just outright kill the child.” Obi-wan shrugs, it was a reality every Jedi knew, “These types of parents are why some failed Initiates enter the system and have to be placed with families other than their own.”

“Oh my goodness.”

“These types of parents are also the reason for the ‘Baby snatcher’ reputation Jedi have gotten. When we find children in these situations, we are permitted by law to take the child out of that situation. We inform the Judicial of that planet, retrieve the child and bring them to the Temple. However, having your child taken away because you were beating them does not make for a good reputation so they instead tell everyone we stole their child and the government is on our side.” Qui Gon explains.

“If a planet or people ever don’t want us to have their children, then we don’t retrieve them. Simple as that. But if we find a force sensitive child being abused, we are encouraged by law to take them out of their current circumstances.” Siri adds, shrugging.

“Oh my goodness. But, on this topic, what about the children you take from loving families? Would it not be best to leave them with their families?”

The Padawans turn to Qui Gon to answer. They knew _some_ but Qui Go would know more. Qui Gon shifts a bit before answering, “That entirely depends on the child. If they are incredibly strong in the Force, and will most likely start exhibiting some force abilities that could make their lives difficult then the Jedi will heavily encourage the parents to hand the child over to the Jedi, but ultimately, it is the parent’s decision on whether or not the Jedi take the child. We will not force a parent who loves their child to do anything they don’t want to do. Most often, parents will contact _us_ about their children and be willing to give them up. We also will not take a child right away, if a parent is willing to hand over their child to the Jedi, we allow for a period of time in which they can adjust to not having their child anymore. If a parent cannot handle it and decides they wish to keep their child, we give the child back with no repercussions.”

“But a parent cannot keep their child and have them trained?”

“A Jedi trained force sensitive who does not follow Jedi teachings is incredibly dangerous. To both themselves and others.” Qui Gon’s voice was hard, most likely remembering Xanatos. The entire mood of the Jedi turned somber, all recalling Xanatos’s attack on the temple. 

“My apologies Master Jedi, I did not mean to offend.”

“It’s okay.”

“If I may, what do you mean to ‘themselves and others’?”

“If a force sensitive is Jedi trained but does not follow Jedi teachings, they become at risk of falling to the darkside. The darkside makes you selfish, possessive, greedy. Those you cared for previously are no longer their own people, to you, they are your property, you think of them only in regards to yourself. Which means that should you object to what they do, they will hurt you. They might even kill you. In regards to themselves, the darkside makes you seek power through the Force, seeking these powers will often cause physical deformation, sometimes chronic pain. For example, some beings can use Force lightning, however if you make the lightning powerful enough to severely harm or kill others rather than shocking them, you yourself will feel like your being electrocuted. It’s complicated, and I’m sure I’m not explaining it well, it’s not really something we like to dwell on.” Qui Gon explains.

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“Also, people are already scared of us. If we talk about or share what can happen when we abandon the Jedi teachings, people will become more scared. Like, some people leave the order, and that’s fine. No one is forcing anyone to stay, but if people think the moment we leave the order we become darksiders and evil then there will be push from the Senate to no longer allow people to leave the order freely. Which will just cause more problems.” Obi-wan adds. He’d seen non-Force sensitives scared of _younglings_. He can’t imagine they’d be less scared when they hear about darksiders. Especially in the context of Jedi who have left the order.

“I’m quite positive _I’d_ leave the order if the council even considers that should the Senate bring anything like that to them.” Qui Gon grumbles.

“Master Jinn?” Eldin sounds confused and appalled.

Qui Gon clears his throat, “I don’t believe the Senate should have a hand in Jedi affairs. Jedi should not follow the orders of the Senate blindly. If the Jedi bow to what the Senate want in regards to our participation in the Jedi Order, it will mean the loss of many things I consider central to Jedi, and hence I will leave the Jedi Order. I have no desire to be a part of an order that will blindly do as the Senate says with no regard to our own.” He explains as serenely as possible.

“What would happen to your Padawan?” Miss Inkari posits and then looks ashamed at her question when all attention turns to her. Eldin gestures for them to answer.

“If Obi-wan were to remain while I left, he would be assigned to a new Master. Or if he were older, he’d be sent through his knighting trials.” Qui Gon explains.

“But he could choose to leave with you,” Eldin states, reading between the lines.

“Yes. If he decided he did not like the direction the Order was going, he would be welcome to come with me.”

“Oh. But not every Jedi who leaves the order becomes a darksider?”

“No. That is very rare. There must be very strong negative emotions for a Jedi to become a darksider, often those that become darksiders believe that the darkside is the only solution to their problems. They cannot see any solution within the light. Most Jedi who leave the order simply go about their lives peacefully.”

“Oh, that’s nice to hear. I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of a Jedi leaving the order.”

“It is not a spectacle. A Jedi will inform the council of their decision, their reasons, and then they will leave to wherever they wish to go. There’s no fanfare, no fighting, it’s a peaceful amicable separation. We are Jedi by choice, not by force. And by that choice, we’re allowed to leave the order should we wish to. Should that choice be taken from us, we’d be nothing more than slaves to the senate.”

“Wow. That’s- wow. Uh, onto lighter subjects? Earlier Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi told us of the paths a Jedi can take, may I ask all you other Padawans what you wish to do should you become a Jedi?” Eldin asks, looking as if she’s second guessing her wording.

“I want to be a healer. I’ve been taking some classes and I really like it. But I won’t transfer to that path until I become a knight.” Bant answers first. Obi-wan could understand her reasoning to wait until going through the healer path fullforce, she doesn’t want to give up another Master, even if it means it’ll take her longer to become a Master Healer.

“I want to be a Guardian,” Siri states to the surprise of no one. It was a good fit for her.

Quinlan’s answer was a bit more surprising, simply saying “Same.” in regards to Siri’s answer. Obi-wan had always figured his friend would be a Sentinel, he was a good match for them. Obi-wans surprise at Quinlan’s answer must of leaked through the force as his friend knocked Obi-wan’s shoulder with his own, and gave him a we’ll-talk-about-this-later look. Obi-wan nods as his other friends answers.

“Probably a Guardian as well,” Garen says, Reeft nodding along.

“Wow, so a bunch of future Jedi Guardians, a Healer and a Consular sit in front of us right now.” Eldin states. Everyone nods in agreement. “Is there anything else you wish for us to know? I’m afraid I’m out of questions.”

 _’She didn’t ask that many,’_ Obi-wan notes, and most of the ones she did ask were based off of thing they had said. 

Apparently she wasn’t all that prepared.

Probably didn’t think she’d get this interview.

The Jedi look to each other and when no one seems to want to say anything, Qui Gon shakes his head with a decisive air. “No. Thank you for giving us your time.” 

“Oh, no, Thank you Master Jedi. And Padawans. This interview has been incredibly insightful and a true honor to interview you all.” Eldin then makes a motion and Eirris lowers his camera. 

After Bant gets off his lap, Qui Gon stands up. “Padawan make sure to see Master Ti’ye.” With that, Qui Gon departs from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Eldin and her crew were packing up.

Siri makes a face, “Why would you see Master Ti’ye? I thought Ataru was your main form.” The confusion was understandable, Master Ti’ye taught Jar’Kai and Obi-wan had never expressed much of a desire to learn it beyond the basics. 

“It is. _However_ , Master Dooku returned from a mission this morning, shortly before the interview started. So, Qui Gon is off to see him. And I’m off to Master Ti’ye because Master Dooku can’t _stand_ him.” Obi-wan explains, which also meant Obi-wan was getting rather skilled at Jar’Kai.

“Wait, why doesn’t Master Jinn want you around Master Dooku?”

“Apparently Master Dooku and I wouldn’t get along. From what I’ve been told, we’d get along _quite_ well and Qui Gon is probably just worried about getting ganged up on on _not_ bringing home every pathetic lifeform he sees. Among other things.” Obi-wan shrugs, it’s not really a secret.

“So you’re Master is keeping you away from another Jedi? That’s allowed?” Eirris asks as he packs away his equipment. Obi-wan had kind of forgotten they were there.

“Mm, he’s not keeping me away. If I truly wanted to, I could go see Master Dooku on my own terms.” Obi-wan shrugs, “I just don’t want to.”

“But he’s deliberately sending you to people that would keep Master Dooku away?”

“Well, he’s _telling_ me to go. He’s not _making_ me.” Obi-wan corrects, then shrugs, “I know where they’re meeting, I can go crash that meeting anytime I want. But, I’d rather use this time for a more noble purpose.”

“Like giving me some Ijuchil leaves?” Siri asks.

“Oh, we can do that. I was thinking more of getting Quin’s paint and,” Obi-wan glances to the crew, “ _gifting_ it to Master Windu.”

“Have to do that later Obi. Tholme wants me to practice Lightsaber forms and whatnot for the rest of the day.” Quinlan says.

“Want some help? I could use some practice myself.” Bant posits, Reeft and Garen nod as well.

Quinlan shrugs, “Sure. Let’s go,” Quinlan stands up and gestures for their friends to follow him, all but Obi-wan and Siri follow Quinlan out.

“We can get the Ijuchil leaves in a bit,” Obi-wan tells Siri before turning to the crew, “Do you guys need help packing up?” Obi-wan asks.

“Nope, we’re just about done.” Eirris states.

“But you could sure help us out of this place,” Sisk suggests.

“That is doable.” Obi-wan states, and Siri nods her agreement.

“Thank you.” Obi-wan waves off Eldin’s thanks and waits for them to finish packing up.

When they do, both he and Siri stand up and guide the small group out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and to the main entrance of the Jedi Temple. Siri get’s distracted in the main hall, going off to talk to a friend and leaving Obi-wan to bid the crew farewell.

Obi-wan is pretty sure the Padawan Siri’s talking to is also friends with Taa, so, it might be a scheme.

Obi-wan bows to the crew when they arrive at the doors, “Thank you for taking such an interest in the Jedi Temple.”

“Thank you for letting us do this. The Jedi are often thought to be secretive, I had no idea there were places to learn about them.” Eldin says.

“It was no problem.” Obi-wan hesitates before speaking, thinking about whether he should share this feeling he has. Well, couldn’t hurt. “Ms Eldin, uh, your boss might shelve this interview, deciding not to publish it now. Don’t fight too hard for it to be published, there will come a time where that interview is needed. And now isn’t it.” With that, Obi-wan bows once more and leaves the group, retrieving Siri and heading to his quarters. 

The interview group leaves the Temple and heads to their main office. The interview is reviewed, edited with little footage cut, mostly the ending part of Eldin asking the Jedi if they want to share anything else. Ending the interview withe the smiling faces of the Padawans as their hopes for the future are iterated.. The group moved on, the interview would be up the next week.

When next week arose, within the Jedi Temple, Padawan Taa was itching and scratching the point that he went to the Healer because _obviously_ something is wrong, and was promptly told his clothes were covered in itching powder and to wash them and shower. Master Windu was strutting around in robes dyed either bright yellow or neon pink, none too happy about it but no one was talking about who did it. And when a water balloon fight occurs in the main hall, with the balloons filled with the same paint used to dye Master Windu’s robes, none of the younglings share who they got the paint from.

Master Windu has to order new robes as the paint would never come out.

However, at the office the Interview crew worked at, Eldin was given the news that their interview wouldn’t be published.

“No one cares about the Jedi, there’s no need for an infographic on them.” Was her boss’s reasoning. She didn’t correct him on that it wasn’t an infographic, just nodded in agreement and request they keep the interview on file just in case, Padawan Kenobi’s words ringing in her ears.

Just in case they ever need it.

When just under a decade later Master Jinn is killed on Naboo, Eldin and her crew mourn the Jedi Master they knew for only a short while, and Eldin considers talking to her Boss about posting the interview, but something says to wait.

A decade after that, during the Clone Wars, it was decided that the interview should be posted. Only requiring minimal nagging from Eldin to get her boss to post it.

The response from the public was overwhelming. Some loved it. Some hated it. Articles were written about it. Far more people than Eldin thought would were watching it. Quite a few (million) people wanted a follow-up.

The Jedi, however, had completely forgotten about the interview. And did not have the time to be surfing the holoweb.

The clones, though, absolutely loved seeing some of their Generals so young.

Master Windu was the first to hear about the posted interview, catching Ponds snickering at a clip of Padawans Kenobi and Vos ‘subtly’ discussing pranking him.

Well. 

Now Master Windu has the answer as to who dyed his robes twenty years ago.

And somewhere in hyperspace, aboard the Negotiator, heading to a battle, Obi-wan Kenobi feels a shiver run up his back. As if he’s suddenly in a lot of trouble. As if Master Windu was annoyed with him.

…

Obi-wan decides it was probably nothing and went back to determining strategies for the upcoming battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm sure I brushed over a lot of potential interview questions, but, I'm not a journalist and have never interviewed anyone in my life and don't watch interviews so, sorry? 
> 
> I will be writing a follow up- at some point, I'm sorry but I'm giving myself the generous deadline of before summer starts- so if you have any questions you think should be answered there, pop them below (and tell me you think they should be asked in the next chapter or else **I** will answer the question.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, if you did leave a Kudos or a comment or both, if you didn't- you can also leave a comment? If you want to? I might delete it if its really mean, but I'm open to concrit.
> 
> Edit: You can also bug me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/) anonymously if you want- in general or with questions you want me to write about for the next installment. Because that's going slowly.


	2. The Follow Up Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand and by demand of the Chancellor, the remains of the original interviewees are recalled to Coruscant to film a follow up interview in the middle of the Clone Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan has OpinionsTM and he will share them regardless of what his friends want.
> 
> Also!
> 
> **Fun Fact About Quinlan:**
> 
> **He psychometrically experienced his parent's murders before joining the Jedi Order.**
> 
> **Fun Fact Right?**
> 
> That left darkness on him that Obi-wan references in this chapter, so, context!
> 
> Also Also, the timeline is a bit vague, it's not precisely 20 years after the first interview, it's around twenty years but I was vague on purpose. They're in the middle of the war.

While the interview circulates through the GAR quickly, everyone finding it adorable, most of the Jedi still have not seen it. Simply being too busy to watch an interview filmed nearly two decades prior. Or, in some cases, they simply don’t want to watch recordings of their dead friends.

Obi-wan found himself in both boats. He was aware of the interview, had caught a couple of his men watching it, some cooing over ‘baby General’ as they had dubbed his 17-year-old self, but hadn’t wanted to make time to watch it. 

To him, it would only serve as a reminder of who they’ve lost.

Of the seven who participated in that interview, three were dead. His master and two of his friends.

The rest of them are spread so far throughout the Galaxy Obi-wan can’t remember the last time he saw them.

And the public wants them back in the temple for a follow up.

Obi-wan nearly laughed when he got that email. That was impossible. Simply Impossible.

Quinlan was off doing some undercover mission no doubt, Garen was hopping from dogfight to dogfight with the rest of the Jedi Aces, Bant was doing a relief mission with some of the other healers- not as if they’re really needed within the temple- and _he_ was in charge of the third system army while also participating in battles himself _and_ assisting other Jedi and System Armies.

There was no time. The war would not stop for anyone and they all had their responsibilities. They were all Masters.

Except.

 _Except_ , all of his friends had already agreed.

He was the only one who hadn’t.

He had no time to go back to the Temple.

And yet,

“Master Kenobi, you sent no response regarding the follow-up request,” Mace states, the council meeting was almost done. Apparently this was the only thing left on the agenda.

“I did not feel a response was necessary. I cannot take time off to go to the Temple _and_ not work.”

“I highly doubt the Galaxy will fall apart should you take a break.” Master Piell states.

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, “So none of you want the war strategies I’ve come up with and specialized for Legions and Battalions under _your_ command?”

He was one of the few Masters with skill and experience in making strategies with minimal to no casualties on their side. Hence, he was responsible for making most of the strategies the GAR used. The Clones were incredibly helpful, most of them having been taught at least basic tactical strategies, but they weren’t always capable of coming up with low casualty plans. Seeing themselves as cannon fodder and replaceable meant if they couldn’t find a low casualty plan then a high casualty one would work.

Not that the other Masters couldn’t come up with their own strategies. Mace and Yoda among a couple of others did, but apparently Obi-wan looked at things a bit differently than most of them and hence, his plans tended to work out better.

Maybe his own experience in guerrilla warfare and having to fight beside his friends and do his best to keep them alive?

After all, they all fought in the Stark Wars. 

And it wasn’t as if he was the only Master habitually sent to warzones.

...He might be the only one on the council.

Quinlan would rather jump through hyperspace with a damaged hyperdrive than join the council, and he came up with some brilliant low casualty plans.

In all honesty, Obi-wan didn’t know why he drew up most of the plans. Or why he sometimes seemed to be heading at least part of the war effort. He didn’t ask to, he never wanted to. And yet.

“We can survive without you for a few hours Kenobi. But if it makes you feel better, we will retrieve you should we require your assistance.” Mace placates. 

Obi-wan is rather positive he’ll only be called when things have gone truly pear-shaped.

Obi-wan sighs, “I’m not getting much choice in this, am I?” Because it doesn’t feel like he is.

“No. The Chancellor feels it would be in our best interest for this interview to go forward. Arrangements have been made. You and the 212th will return to Coruscant by the end of the week.” Mace orders.

Obi-wan takes a deep breath and cuts Mace off before he can conclude the meeting, “Master Windu, is this perchance, revenge for the dyeing of your robes I’ve been accused of?” Cody had shown him _those_ articles on the holoweb. Mostly because they were short and amusing.

And _entirely_ false. 

Obi-wan would never _dream_ of doing such a thing to an esteemed Jedi Master like Mace.

 _Never_.

“A Jedi does not get revenge Master Kenobi.” Was Mace’s response.

Which is all Obi-wan needs.

It’s 100% revenge.

“Of course, Master Windu. I did not mean to imply any slight,” Obi-wan states and lets Mace wrap up the meeting.

Obi-wan turns off the holograms and stands up, leaving the holo council room with Cody falling in step beside him.

“Do you want to watch the interview now, sir?” Cody asks.

“I will en route. Might as well know what sort of updates people want,” Obi-wan was not looking forward to this. 

Not at all.

_-The Temple-_

“Try not to get this on _your_ clothes. It won’t come out.” Obi-wan says, relinquishing the paint filled balloons to the younglings and initiates in front of him. 

Since there were so many troopers within the Temple and the younglings and initiates needing activities and distractions since the Jedi were spread thin and there were only bare bones at the temple, some troopers had suggested the children assist them with painting their armor. Remembering Quin’s ‘prank’ from two decades prior, Obi-wan got some plant safe paint and filled a few hundred biodegradable water balloons with it after getting the trooper’s permission to do so.

So now, painting the trooper’s armour has turned into chasing them around and pelting them with paint-filled water balloons.

Everyone seems quite happy with it, most troopers taking it as evasive maneuvers practice and exercise, while simultaneously being fun. 

Most of the Jedi Masters in charge of the children had opted to take a much needed break as the amount of Troopers within the Temple along with Quinlan, Bant and Obi-wan meant there was more than enough supervision for the children and they could take a nice break.

Also meant they had to entertain the children in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Hence the plant safe paint Obi-wan had filled the biodegradable balloons with. 

Their interview location had changed, since there weren’t many Jedi in the Temple, the interview crew -the same one from nearly two decades prior- was setting up in a more localized and easily found location. 

Bant and Quinlan were currently playing with some kids, those who didn’t want to participate in the water balloon game. Obi-wan wasn’t entirely sure what they were doing, but Quinlan kept having different groups of kids run up to him with different objects, and then run away again after a few quick words from Quinlan.

Something told Obi-wan that it wasn’t nearly as innocent a distraction as it looked, but he really couldn’t be bothered to care.

“Master Kenobi, we’re done setting up.” The Keshian- Obi-wan _thinks_ his name is Sisk?- says, coming up beside him.

“Good. We’re still waiting for one more, I’m afraid. He should only be an hour out, if that is acceptable.” Garen was tied up a twenty-minute hyperjump from Coruscant with a dogfight. His projected finish time was ten minutes for the Dogfight, but Obi-wan was being generous with time.

“Uh, yeah, sure, that should be okay.”

“Thank you for being understanding, Sisk, yes?” Obi-wan was fairly confident in his ability to remember names but it had been two decades.

“Yes!” Sisk nearly shouts, seemingly surprised, “Uh, Zaimir Sisk but yes. You remember my name?”

“I try to remember the name of everyone I meet. I’m not always successful, but I believe it’s polite to at least try.“ Something Qui Gon had drilled into him as you never knew who you might meet again.

“Wow, uh, wow. I mean you barely talked to me or knew me nearly _twenty years ago_. That’s-wow.” 

Obi-wan gave Zaimir a small smile, “Now, I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to pick your brain to confirm everyone else’s names.”

“Of course!” Obi-wan puts an arm around Zaimir’s shoulder and turns them both to face the rest of the crew.

“Now, Echani is Eldin?” Obi-wan cannot remember her first name for the life of him. His teenage self didn’t consider them important or something.

“Ryssa Eldin, yup.” Zaimir helpfully supplies.

“And the Twi’lik is Inkari?”

“Kalla Inkari.”

“And the Tholothian is Eirris?” 

“Inkari, actually. Rayf Inkari. He and Kalla got married. It used to be Eirris though, but he took Kalla’s name.” Zaimir informs.

“Oh, well I’ll be sure to congratulate them.”

“I’m sure they’d like that. They were tempted to invite you but figured you might not care or be too busy or not remember. The Jedi interview was the first time we all worked together, first time Kalla and Rayf met, so, they felt they had the Jedi to thank for their marriage. They don’t know if they would’ve met if it hadn’t been for that interview. ”

Obi-wan smiles, “I most likely would’ve been too busy, but I would’ve sent a gift. May I ask when they got married?”

“About a decade ago. A couple of months before Master Jinn,” Zaimir hesitated before saying, “joined the Force. Is that-”

Obi-wan nods, “That’s correct. We were dealing with a rather annoying monarch at that time, so I would not of be able to come.”

Zaimir shrugs, “I think it would’ve been worse if you _had_ been available.” Obi-wan chuckles, yes he supposes so. “Oh! Uh, I don’t know if Jedi care, or, uh, they have a son. Well, a son and two daughters. Their daughters are adopted because interspecies children can have health complications. But they had their son ten years ago and, with Master Jinn’s death fresh in their minds, they named him Qui Gon.” Zaimir reveals.

Obi-wan’s eyebrows lurched up minutely at the revelation. Obi-wan, Obi-wan didn’t know how to feel about that. While still sorting out his feelings, Obi-wan asks, “What’s the boy like?”

“Kalla really thinks they should move off of Coruscant. He _loves_ the Gardens. He’s run away _twice_ to go to the Public Gardens because Kalla and Rayf were too busy to take him.”

Obi-wan smiles, his heart warming at that knowledge. It’s just so, so Qui Gon. “My Master would of _loved_ him. They should watch out, he might start trying to bring home helpless lifeforms.” 

Zaimir chuckles, “I take it that was something Master Jinn liked to do?”

Obi-wan nods, “Yes. He loved helping. He tried to help anyone he could,” Obi-wan chuckles, “I hated it as a Padawan. It would derail our missions, make them longer or get us hurt, all to help someone. We’d mess up and fail the mission but Qui Gon would’ve saved as many lifeforms as he could. I used to call them ‘Pathetic Lifeforms’ because I couldn’t understand why Qui Gon had to help them. Why they needed _our_ help, out of everyone. I believed they must of been truly pathetic and in need to require Qui Gon’s assistance. I know better now. But, I suppose that’s the point. We constantly grow and learn. We will make mistakes and learn from them. Cruel words can become kind ones when the speaker learns.” Obi-wan clears his throat, “Apologies, I seem to have rambled.”

“No, no that’s fine, it’s great. Kind of wish I had a camera, that was, it was really nice.” Zaimir stutters.

Obi-wan smiles, bowing his head slightly, “Thank you for saying so.” 

“Uh,” Zaimir changes the subject, “You remembered our last names but not our first names.”

“Teenage me had different priorities. Also in most places it’s polite to call people by their titles and last names, so knowing their first names is not important.”

“Right. And you can identify our species. Well, Rayf and Kalla are pretty common but most think Ryssa is a mutated human or sub-species of human.”

“Well, dignitaries find it incredibly offensive if you call them the wrong species. Echani are Near-human, so while it’s understandable it’s still insulting. Just like Keshians.”

Zaimir’s eyebrows tried to meet his hairline, “You can tell what _I_ am?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously? Most people can’t. I’m just human to nearly _everyone_ I meet.”

“I had thought so to, but your eyes are not human. Keshian’s eyes can see colors on the spectrum normal humans can’t. Hence, your eyes are different.” Obi-wan shrugs, “And I have no doubt the Force gave me a push in the right direction.”

“Right, Of course. Uh, I’ll go tell them we have to wait a while longer.” Zaimir moves to leave but Obi-wan grabs his shoulder.

“While you’re waiting, you’re welcome to explore the Gardens, dip your feet in the fountains, just don’t go too far. “ Zaimir nods and Obi-wan lets him go. 

Obi-wan turns to look at the children chasing after a mix of the 212th and 451st- Quinlan’s troops- and the Troopers glee seeping into the Force as they run away and try to avoid the paint filled balloons. Obi-wan smiled, it was nice to see the men so relaxed and happy. It was not often that they got to.

“How long will Garen be?” Quinlan asks, coming up beside Obi-wan.

“By now? About twenty-five minutes, but give him sixty. Dogfights can go so terribly wrong.”

Quinlan shrugs, “Wouldn’t know. Don’t do that sort of thing.” Obi-wan rolls his eyes, Quinlan _definitely_ did that sort of thing. He just didn’t make a habit out of it. Quinlan was a Guardian, they got into all sorts of fights.

Although this struck a memory of a different conversation, “Hm, you know, you never actually told me why you wanted to be a Guardian rather than a Sentinel. Last I spoke with you before that interview, you expressed a desire to be a Sentinel.” The subject had been forgotten in place of tormenting the Masters. 

“Ah,” Quinlan rubs the back of his neck, looking away, “Not really anything to say.”

Is Quinlan embarrassed?

_Quinlan?_

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow at his friend, “There was certainly something to say twenty years ago.”

Quinlan shrugs, still not looking at Obi-wan, “That was twenty years ago. Far too long ago to matter anymore.”

Obi-wan walks around Quinlan to try and look the Kiffar in the eyes but Quinlan just looks away. “It clearly still matters as you do not wish to tell me.”

Quinlan shakes his head, “It was just stupid kid stuff.”

“I’m aware, I was a kid myself. So why are you embarrassed to say?”

Quinlan finally looks at Obi-wan,“ I’m not embarrassed.”

Obi-wan raised his eyebrow once more, “Then why aren’t you telling me?”

Quinlan sighs deeply, “It’s stupid.”

“So you’ve said.”

“You attract fights.”

Obi-wan furrows his brows, how had this turned to him? “I’m aware.”

“But you _hate_ fighting. You’re a ridiculous oxymoron by the way. The best fighter in the order despises fighting.”

“I’m not the best-” 

Quinlan talks over him, “And that was clear even as a teenager so I figured, if I became a Guardian and you went on your way to Consular, I could fight for you.” The seeming innocence of it, just a friend looking out for a friend was offset by Quinlan’s deep blush.

Oh.

_Oh._

But Quinlan kept talking without letting Obi-wan say anything, “Yeah, that’s not how that stuff works. I know. _Now_. And we drifted and then you became a Guardian on your own.”

Obi-wan gave Quinlan a sad smile, “I didn’t have much choice. Watching Qui Gon die…” It had changed Obi-wan’s path from Consular to Guardian quickly. Being a Diplomat wasn’t enough. He needed to know how to fight. How to protect. How to stop those he loves from dying.

“Yeah.” Quinlan nods, “Don’t know what I’d do if I had to watch Tholme die.”

“Well, given your you- Sith?” The comment earns him a punch in the arm but Quinlan doesn’t defend himself. He’s always walked closer to the darkside than any of them, things from his childhood outside the Temple scarring him in ways none of them knew or would understand.

At least that had been that Quin had told them. They wouldn’t understand. They wouldn’t understand what made him have a scar of darkness on him that he’s had for longer than Obi-wan’s known him.

The war is exacerbating it. Obi-wan can see it, he has no doubts Quinlan knows, but Obi-wan can’t think of anything to do about it. The war is making the scar worse. And Obi-wan’s not sure how far they are from losing Quin altogether.

“Can you imagine a world where we’re all Sith?” Quinlan asks, a thousand yard stare in his eyes.

Obi-wan shudders at the thought, he could and he hated it, “I’d rather not. The Sith we have now fill my nightmares enough, thank you.”

Quin chuckles, “Yeah. Dooku is _terrifying_. Haven’t faced him much, but damn. Makashi is no joke.”

Obi-wan scoffs, “Makes you wish you focused on it more when we were younger. When we had time to master it.”

Quinlan makes a face, “Is Makashi affective against Makashi?” Obi-wan laughs, he can’t help it, “What? It’s a valid question. Soresu isn’t affective against Soresu. You’d do nothing but circle each other for _hours_.” For a reason Obi-wan can’t find, he laughs harder at Quinlan’s queries. “Are you okay?” Quinlan asks, putting a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder.

Obi-wan nods decisively twice, “I think I’m overtired.” Because none of what Quin had said was funny, and yet he was laughing. Maybe he should have taken Cody’s suggestion to heart and slept on the way to Coruscant.

“Maybe you should nap. Garen’s still a long time-” A sharp ripple through the Force stops Quinlans words.

All amusement drains from Obi-wan. He meets Quinlan’s eyes and then looked to Bant who was putting on a happy face for the younglings but had clearly felt it as well. 

Thankfully, the children were unaffected.

Unsurprising. Jedi had been dying left and right for a long time. Since this war began. Even Obi-wan didn’t feel their loss anymore, not like before the war. 

Before the war, you could feel when a Jedi died halfway across the known Galaxy. 

A bright light snuffed out.

But now,

Now you could only feel when those close to you have died.

And that feeling-

The Force is telling-

Obi-wan swallows, “I think it’d be best to tell the crew we’re ready to proceed and get this over and done with.” 

Quinlan takes a few seconds to respond, “...You don’t think we should reschedule?”

Obi-wan scoffs, “I doubt we’ll be allowed.”

Quinlan’s hackles and voice rose, “You think they won’t let us?! They’re good-” Quinlan was gesturing to the interview crew.

“I’m sure _they_ would.” Obi-wan cuts Quinlan off, voice commanding but not meeting Quinlan’s volume, “But I’m not talking about _them_ Quin. I’m talking about the Chancellor and the Senate and this _Kriffing_ war. This war isn’t letting up. Do you _honestly_ think we’ll have any time off in the next _year_?” Obi-wan scoffs lightly, “Garen took time off _from_ his time off to fight this war and to no doubt save lives. And he-” the words catch in Obi-wan’s throat, so he changes, “He joined the Force.”

Quinlan scoffs, “ _Joined the Force. Joined the Force!_ ” Quinlan mocks, “He fucking _died_. Can you not say that?”

“No. I can’t.” Obi-wan shrugs slightly, not carelessly, an admittance, and shakes his head, “I _can’t_. We’ve lost so many. We’re going to lose so many more,” Obi-wan has to take a deep breath, ”and I don’t even want to be here. I have several System Armys depending on me.”

“You’re only in charge of the third-”

“Officially!” Obi-wan does his best to keep his voice level and not raise it in volume, “That’s nothing to do with the battle plans I have to draw up, or when I have to take over because another Master is injured or too busy to direct 300,000 troopers. Not to mention the paperwork I have to do to keep us functioning and the _death certificates_ I have to sign.” Obi-wan feels tears pricking the corners of his eyes, just thinking about the _death_ this war has caused, he holds back the tears and the desire to cry as he keeps talking, “Accounting for _every_ clone or Jedi death under _my_ command since the beginning of this war. I am _busy_ Quinlan, I have ten other things I _need_ to be doing right now but _can’t_ because the _Chancellor_ ” Obi-wan doesn’t think he’s ever said a word with so much venom laced through it before, ”thinks this interview would be a good idea. And _far_ be it for the council to deny the Chancellor.” Obi-wan takes a deep calming breath, “Qui Gon had a point. Should of left the order when it was clear the council was listening more to the Senate than to the Jedi.” 

“...You know, I think I’ve heard you emote more in _that_ rant than in the past ten years.” Quinlan states, eyebrows halfway up his forehead.

Obi-wan scoffs, “I’m not a droid Quinlan.”

“I know,” Obi-wan rolls his eyes, “I _do_. But ever since Qui Gon died you’ve been trying to be the _perfect_ Jedi, which isn’t who you are. So, it’s nice, to see you behaving like yourself rather than who you think everyone wants you to be.”

Bant coming up to them saves Obi-wan from responding, “I take it we’re still doing the interview?” Obi-wan quickly wipes any wetness from his eyes before responding.

“I doubt we’ll be able to reschedule.” Obi-wan sounded at least a bit apologetic, compared to the nearly emotionless way he had told Quinlan the same thing earlier. Obi-wan gives his friends a sad smile, “Come on, we’ve all learnt how to compartmentalize. Work now, mourn later.” 

Bant and Quinlan nod and follow Obi-wan as the red head leads them to where the interview crew had set up. He motions for them to sit while he goes to retrieve the crew from where they had dipped their feet in one of the ponds, gently splashing one another.

Ryssa noticed him first, “Master Kenobi!” Just as she brings attention to him, Rayf splashes her face. Regret and shame leaked from him into the Force, so Obi-wan elects to ignore it.

“Ms Eldin, we’re ready for the interview if you are.”

“Don’t suppose you’ll call me Ryssa if I ask?” Obi-wan recalls she asked the first time- well told them to- but they had gotten back from a long diplomatic mission and were in overly-polite mode.

“Of course, Ryssa.” The said woman smiled as she stood up out of the water, and Obi-wan turned to Kalla and Rayf who were standing up themselves, “And I’ve been informed congratulations are in order. You two got married?”

Rayf blushes and Kalla laughs and nods, “Yes. We celebrated our tenth anniversary not too long ago. I take it Zaimir also told you of our son?”

Zaimir blushes at being called out for sharing others' personal information but Obi-wan answers regardless, “Yes. Qui Gon would be happy.”

“I’m glad. He was very nice, the short time we knew him. I swear when this war is over we’re moving to some grassy green planet.” Kalla says, sounding exasperated. 

“I’m sure your son will be very glad to hear that.”

“Weren’t we waiting on Master Muln?” Zaimir asks, he had gotten out of the water and was looking around the Room, not being able to spot the Jedi Master he was looking for.

Obi-wan swallows, “We were.” How to phrase this? “Garen won’t be able to make it.” That was innocent enough.

“We can delay longer, or maybe reschedule for tomorrow if that’ll work?” Ryssa offers, also looking around.

Kriff.

Obi-wan takes a deep breath and shakes his head, “I’m afraid neither delaying this interview nor rescheduling it for tomorrow will work. Garen has joined the Force.”

Obi-wan didn’t think it was possible for Ryssa to get paler. He was wrong. “What?”

“We could reschedule for another day-” Rayf starts to offer but Obi-wan silences him with a hand.

“We cannot. The Senate will not be appreciative of such delay, and we are very busy with this war. If we do not do this interview today, I doubt we’ll get another chance within the year.” Obi-wan gives them all a tight smile, “We are trained Jedi Masters, our friend joining the Force will not affect this interview.”

The four sentients in front of Obi-wan looked varying levels of confused, Ryssa was the one who spoke up. “Your friend is dead, and you- you can just keep going as if nothing happened?”

Obi-wan swallows, “We have lost many in this war, I have to keep fighting, keep strategizing, keep working when I feel my friends die around me. When I watch them die in front of me. I have no choice, _but_ to keep going. We all do.” Obi-wan clears his throat, “Now, do you want to do this interview or not?”

“We’ll do it,” Ryssa answers, looking somewhat shell-shocked. Then shaking herself out of it, “Kalla, Rayf get your stuff ready,” She gestures for the couple to go, which they do, rushing over to the interview location. She turns to Zaimir, who was still staring at Obi-wan, “You too!” That kicks Zaimir’s butt into gear and he heads over to his own equipment. “Come on, we had positions we wanted you all in,” Ryssa says, leading Obi-wan back to the interview space.

“Wherever you want us.” Obi-wan states when they get closer to the interview area.

“Kinky,” Quinlan remarks, earning him a light kick in the side from Obi-wan.

Ryssa, wonderful woman that she is, ignores Quinlan, “Now, the plan was for you to be in the same positions as you were before, so Master Kenobi sit here,” Obi-wan lets her push him down by Quinlan, who she then pulls up, “Master Vos please sit on Master Kenobi’s other side but sideways, partially behind him, almost hovering?” Quinlan follows Ryssa’s instructions, the position not identical to the one he had taken two decades prior. Ryssa looked at both of them, trying to figure out what was wrong with the position.

“Maybe not be facing Master Kenobi full on?” Zaimir suggests, and Quinlan shifts so rather than nearly crowding Obi-wan and only facing him, he’s a bit more open and facing the camera more than he is Obi-wan. Ryssa walks over to Zaimir and looks at his pad, no doubt an image from the last interview on the screen. “Or, maybe do their original position?” Zaimir suggests, tapping his pad. 

Obi-wan rather hoped Ryssa wouldn’t go for their original position. It was rather childish in his opinion. 

It took some finagling, and moving both him and Quinlan around, but Ryssa was finally happy that they had recreated the position the last interview had ended on. 

Obi-wan didn’t like it. The way they were positioned.

It reminded him of who they’ve lost.

He and Quinlan were in close quarters while Bant was off on her own. Siri was meant to be between them, and Qui Gon with Bant. It felt wrong for her to be far away from them when they were so close.

Obi-wan nearly flinches when Kalla suddenly touches him, it takes him a moment to realize she was attaching a mic and a mic pack to him. She attaches the mic fairly easily but when it comes to placing the mic pack she hesitates. Obi-wan takes it from her with a gentle smile and puts it in a pocket inside his robes.

“Uh, if that starts dying I’ll have to grab it,” Kalla informs, blushing slightly. 

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, “I am capable of handing it over if you require it.”

“Right, of course, it’s just, delicate, so, be careful.” Kalla stutters.

“Of course,” With that, Kalla moves to mic Quinlan. Quinlan tucks the mic pack into one of the pouches on his belt, not wearing the same level of Jedi robes Obi-wan is and hence, pocketless. Kalla does the same to Bant and then heads back to the rest of the crew, taping away on her pad.

“Can you all introduce yourselves? Just need to check your audio.” Zaimir says, not even looking at them but at his pad.

“Obi-wan Kenobi.”

“Quinlan Vos.”

“Bant Eerin.”

Zaimir gives a thumbs up and speaks no further. 

“Pictures good.” Kalla says, eyes glued to her pad. Evidently she moved from boom micing to keeping an eye on the video footage.

“Rayf, you good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Alright, we’re good to start.” Ryssa says, a second later Rayf gives her a thumbs up and she starts speaking to them, “Welcome back, I know you all have incredibly busy schedules so I’m honoured you could make time for this interview.”

“Of course. The Chancellor implored us to make time for this follow-up, and we couldn’t very well deny that.” Obi-wan says, keeping his voice level and diplomatic while he releases his rather unfavourable emotions regarding the Chancellor and this interview into the Force. 

“Well, I’m glad the Chancellor liked our first interview. While we know some things about what has happened in the past two decades, could you tell us more what has happened to you all?” Ryssa asks.

Obi-wan glances at his friends, prodding them with the Force to talk. Bant starts first before the silence grows awkward.

“We’ve all become Jedi Masters. I’m a Healer and currently doing relief missions and training Clone Medics for the War. The path to where I am has been filled with many trials, but I am glad to be where I am and helping people.” Bant looks to Obi-wan and Quinlan, giving them a ‘see? That-wasn’t-too-hard’ look.

Obi-wan looks to Quinlan who has his eyebrow raised but talks about himself anyways, “I took on a Padawan a few years after that interview actually, raised her to Knighthood, and she has ascended to Masterhood.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m really proud of her. Aside from that, not much has happened. General Jedi stuff, the War has kept me busy. All of us busy.” Quinlan finishes, shrugging.

“And you, Master Kenobi?” Ryssa prompts when Obi-wan didn’t immediately start talking.

“Well, nothing truly notable that you wouldn’t already know about. My Master died when I was twenty-five, I was knighted and immediately took a Padawan.”

“General Skywalker.” Ryssa adds.

“Yes. Anakin. I raised him to Knighthood. Nothing else notable has happened.”

“You joined the High Council,” Bant adds.

“You became the Master of Soresu,” Quinlan supplies

“You are leading most of the war effort.”

“You raised Skywalker.” 

“I already said that Vos.” Obi-wan states, raising an eyebrow at his friend who just shrugs.

“Needed to be said twice. It’s a real accomplishment. Not everyone has to raise an arrogant entitled overpowered brat hyped up on his own importance.” Quinlan states and then seems to remember he’s on camera, “Does Skywalker watch these?”

“Yes.”

“Can you not include that?”

Ryssa smiles at them, “I’ll see what I can do about cutting that out.”

“He’s not entitled.”

Quinlan snorts, “Uh huh, sure he’s not.”

“Quin,” Obi-wan’s tone was all scolding, but Quinlan just rolls his eyes.

“So he doesn’t expect you to tell him everything? Even if it’s something the council forbids you from telling him? Even if it’s something incredibly private he has no reason or business knowing? He doesn’t expect you to be completely truthful with him while lying his ass off to you? He hasn’t risked thousands of lives to save one life-no not even one life, one fucking droid?”

Obi-wan sighs, Quinlan had some points, “What’s the point of you saying all this Quin? I’m aware Anakin has his faults, and while I disagree with your stance on him and believe you’re blowing some of his faults out of proportion, it’s not as though this will be published. It’s pointless for you to be saying these things.”

“I mean, if Master Vos is fine with it-”

Obi-wan cuts Ryssa off, “No. Regardless of Quinlan’s feelings on publishing it, whatever Senate committee is going to look over your final product will request the removal of Quinlan’s rant if you want to release it. Anakin is the face of this war, The Hero with No Fear, the Senate will not want _anything_ that could be considered a slight against him on the air.” Obi-wan shrugs, “Propaganda has to be positive, showing a negative side of Anakin like what Quinlan just stated would lower support of the war. And that’s hardly a thing the Senate wants.”

Quinlan snorts, “Guess I don’t have to worry about Skywalker seeing any of this then.”

“You think this interview will be reviewed by the Senate?” Ryssa asks.

“Of course. It’s propaganda.”

“What? No it’s-”

“You released the original interview during a time of war when opinion of Jedi was fairly low to raise the opinion of Jedi. That original interview has become propaganda, just as this interview will be.” Obi-wan explains.

“I don’t know if it can be considered propaganda, not like the first interview spread misinformation or anything, but it’s not ‘just’ an interview anymore.“ Bant adds, “This one will definitely be edited by the Senate and anything negative about the war or Skywalker or Obi-wan will be cut.” Bant shrugs, they’re in a war, it makes sense.

“Ah, well, bringing it back to the interview, and since we were talking about the war, what’re your opinions on it?” Ryssa asks somewhat awkwardly.

“I have a feeling this interview will be shorter than the first, if these are the questions you are asking,” Obi-wan says stroking his beard. None of them have particularly positive opinions on the war, so this was no doubt being cut as well.

Quinlan shrugs, “Eh, means we can answer honestly. I fucking hate it and think the Senate are being absolute Rancors.”

“Quinlan!” When did Obi-wan become the adult of his friends? Well, of Quinlan.

“What? That’s my opinion. Not like they can send me to anywhere shittier than my current assignments.”

Which, was a fair point. 

Quinlan tended to get the worse assignments because he knew how to handle them.

Obi-wan sighs but waves for Bant to answer, the Mon Calamari hesitating due to the argument.

“I agree with Quinlan. This war is terrible and I hate that we cannot do more to end it and that we’re not allowed to run relief missions as we’d like.”

“What do you mean you can’t run relief missions?” Ryssa asks.

“Well, only Healers are allowed on most relief missions because we can’t fight in the war, and we can _only_ go to Senate approved planets. Because of that, we cannot help planets that _really_ need us. We do not have enough people to help as many as we’d like and the relief we can give is limited. The supplies we can give are limited and often not even half what the planet needs, the medical aid we can give is limited to what we as healers can do with the equipment on the planet. If the planet does not have a boneknitter or a sterile room, then we cannot do much for broken bones and we’re unable to do surgery. We are not allowed to bring someone requiring surgery onto a ship with a sterile med room. We are not allowed to bring any equipment valued over 10,000 Republic credits which is the majority of medical equipment.” Bant explains.

Senate orders. Obi-wan _wishes_ the council could do something, but if they went against the senate they’d be court-martialed, tried and potentially killed.

“That’s insane. What about planets that have been invaded? Christopsis?”

Obi-wan shakes his head, “A planet has to be endeared to the senate in some way in order for them to consider sending relief. Typically a planet that is a big money maker in the Republic. How much a planet requires aid isn’t considered. It’s value to the Republic is.”

Sometimes Obi-wan wished the Jedi would leave the Republic. They were self-sufficient, they didn’t require Republic aid in any way except to make their planetary assistance legal. 

And do they really need that?

Jedi are meant to help people.

And so they will help those who require help.

No matter the legality of it.

Except that’s no longer true. 

This war is breaking down what it means to be Jedi.

 _‘Maybe those Padawans were right,’_ Obi-wan thinks, accidentally projecting.

“What were the Padawans right about?” Quinlan asks, interrupting Ryssa’s next question.

“Excuse me?” Ryssa asks.

“Obi-wan projected something. _’Maybe those Padawans were right.’_ ” Bant explains before turning to Obi-wan, “Right about what?”

“I-” Obi-wan shakes his head, “It’s silly and truly ridiculous, I _feel_ ridiculous for even thinking it could be true. But I overheard some Padawans talking earlier about how this war feels like a Jedi Genocide.” 

The Senate would never.

The Chancellor was a friend to the order, he’d never.

No matter the sanctions he put on the order.

The amount of paperwork he sent to the order.

How he denies every request for peace talks with the CIS.

The laws he’s passed. 

The frankly undemocratic laws he’s passed.

The emergency powers he’s accumulated.

The ones that practically make him an emperor.

The Chancellor would never allow for a Jedi Genocide.

...

Why did Obi-wan feel like he was lying to himself?

“A genocide on the Jedi?” Ryssa asks.

“Yes. The amount of Jedi dying. We weren’t many before and we are far far less now. How the senate isn't truly doing much to help the Jedi. Impeding us most of the time. Passing laws that make our jobs harder and this war longer. Not to mention the clones.” Obi-wan explains.

“The clones?” Ryssa prompts, clearly confused.

“The clones were ordered by a Jedi Master who died shortly after ordering them, and the template for the Clones was hired by a Sith Lord and was a known Jedi killer. Some find that incredibly suspicious.” Obi-wan explains.

Quinlan raises one of his hands, “I’m one of them. Look as individuals the clones are great, but as a whole, I get the feeling they can’t be trusted. Something spells bad news.”

“The clones template being Jango Fett shouldn’t be a concern. The Kaminoans say they have behavioural biochips which prevent them from being aggressive.” Bant supplies, her voice level despite her anger at the fact the clones are chipped. Every Jedi who knew was angry at that, but they weren’t allowed to have them removed.

Not legally.

“Wait, those chips were supposed to be there?” Quinlan asks, confusion and ‘I-might’ve-fucked-up’ leaking into the Force.

Obi-wan sighs,“What did you do?”

“Removed them? Look we did a head scan of one of my troopers after they got a head injury, found the chip, thought it was odd and might cause complications, removed the chip. Then found them in the rest of my troopers and had them all removed.” Quinlan shrugs, “They were all from the same batch so I thought it was just a batch error.”

“Your troopers don’t act any different than the other troopers,” Obi-wan notes, Quinlan nods his agreement but it was pointless. Obi-wan had dealt with the 451st enough to know them. They were no more aggressive than any chipped trooper.

Which could mean a couple of things.

The Kaminoans misjudged Jango’s aggression and the chips weren’t necessary.

Or,

Or the chips aren’t to lower aggression at all and were for a different purpose.

“Ryssa, or one of you, not entirely sure who’d be in charge of this, but do me a favour and delete all the footage of Quinlan first talking about chips onward.” Obi-wan requests.

Ryssa hesitates before nodding to Kalla who types away on her pad for a minute before giving them a thumbs up, “All gone.”

“Thank you.”

Ryssa nods and brings the interview back on track, “Master Eerin, you said you ‘cannot do more to end it’ what did you mean by that?”

“Jedi are forbidden from initiating peace talks with any General or Planetary leader from the C.I.S.” Bant explains.

“Act 42875: A Jedi cannot initiate any peace talks with anyone from the Confederacy of Independent Systems without permission which can only be granted by the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Should a Jedi initiate peace talks without the Chancellor’s permission, the Jedi Council must remove the offending Jedi from the Jedi Order so that they may be tried by the High Courts for Treason.” Obi-wan recites, “Since the beginning of the war, since this bill was passed, over a thousand requests of peace talks from Jedi have been sent to the Chancellor. All of them have been denied.”

“Almost like the Chancellor doesn’t _want_ peace.” Quinlan mutters.

“Don’t be ridiculous Quinlan.” Obi-wan actually kind of agrees with Quinlan but he can’t voice that. Quinlan doesn’t have to deal with the senate nor the Chancellor. Obi-wan does.

“How am I ridiculous? You can’t tell me you haven’t taken note of every undemocratic law that the Senate has passed.”

“They have not passed-”

“So their law permitting slavery is democratic?” Quinlan’s anger was seeping into the Force.

“It’s not permitting-”

“Then what is it doing?” When Obi-wan doesn’t immediately respond Quinlan adds, “Don’t act like you don’t have it memorized.” 

Obi-wan sighs, “Act 756932: No one may actively free slaves from the Hutt clan. If one is caught doing so, they will be tried with Treason and Conspiracy to Start a War.” Obi-wan recites, then adds, “It’s meant to be a temporary law so the Republic doesn’t end up fighting a war on two fronts.” It didn’t feel like it was only going to be temporary though.

“Sounds like they’re permitting slavery. Take it from someone who’s spent an inordinate amount of time _around_ slave and slavers.” Quinlan states. 

“When did they pass that? I thought Quinlan was talking about the clones.” Bant says, looking at both of them curiously.

“After the Hutts agreed to let the Republic use their hyperspace routes.”

“I’m sorry but what does Master Eerin mean when she says she thought you were talking about the clones? The Clone troopers aren’t slaves,” Ryssa hesitates as she looks at the faces of the assorted Jedi, “Are they?” She asks, almost a whisper.

Obi-wan sighs before answering, knowing his friends wanted him to answer, “Yes. Simply put, the Clone army is a slave army. The troopers are not paid and have no rights.” Obi-wan didn’t want to say more on that. The more he thought about it, the more upset he became. The Jedi couldn’t do anything about it, he knows. He’s _tried_.

“So, changing the subject, aside from reminding us of our dead friends, why are we set up like this?” Quinlan asks.

“Quin,” Once again, Obi-wan’s tone was scolding. He should really stop.

“What? It’s a fair question.”

“It’s a nice aesthetic shot. You resuming the positions you last took in the previous interview. Also, as you said, to show everyone just how many have been lost. Would you mind telling us about those lost?”

“You mean their death?” Obi-wan specifies, it feels like that’s what she wants.

Ryssa hesitates, “If you don’t mind. If you do, tell us about their life?”

Obi-wan glances to the side, where Bant was sitting but turning his gaze to slightly behind her. Where Qui Gon would’ve been.“It’s fine, I just wanted clarification. Qui Gon died fighting for Naboo freedom from an invasion from the Trade Federation.” That was the official story. Nothing about the Sith, the Sith did not exist. Obi-wan’s gaze shifts to the empty spot between him and Bant,“Siri died on Azure near the beginning of the war on a mission for the Republic.” Obi-wan looks at Ryssa apologetically, “Any more information on her death is classified I’m afraid.” Ryssa shakes her head making an ‘it’s fine’ motion, Obi-wan clears his throat as he continues, his friends conspicuously silent. Neither of them wants to talk, not about their loss. Especially not about their most recent one. The empty spot next to Quinlan seemed so loud, and yet an utter vacuum of noise. “Reeft died on Geonosis, at the battle that started this war.” Obi-wan swallows before adding, “Garen died in a dogfight shortly before this interview was started. I can’t tell you where he died, or what he was doing- who he saved, all I know is he was a twenty-minute Hyperjump from Coruscant.”

“What-What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t there, do your death records not record where people die?” Ryssa stutters, disbelief and confusion coloring her tone.

Obi-wan looks at her, “The records do record their location of Death. I haven’t had the time to read Garen’s record.”

Ryssa’s brow furrows, “Then how do you know Master Muln is dead?”

“We felt his death through the Force.”

“You can _feel_ death through the Force?” Ryssa asks, disbelief and horror colouring her tone and her face. While it had been implied, they hadn’t outright said so in the last interview. 

Obi-wan nods, “Yes. Due to the war, we can only feel those close to us when they die. Before the war, we could feel a Jedi die halfway across the known Galaxy. When Qui Gon died on Naboo, the council did not need to be told. No one needed to be told. Everyone knew. But now, we cannot feel every Jedi die and stay sane. We cannot keep working, keep fighting this war, if we were to feel every Jedi die. We would go insane,” Obi-wan shrugs, “So, every Jedi, including our younglings, have learnt to raise their shields against death. We can no longer handle it, not at this scale, so we must ignore it if we are to continue as the Senate wishes.”

“You ignore death?”

“We must. If I think too hard about the amount of men I’ve lost-” Obi-wan’s voice catches, and he has to swallow before he speaks again, “Well, I wouldn’t be of much use to the war effort. None of us would be.”

Quinlan scoffs, “If we lowered our shields to the death in the Galaxy right now I’m pretty sure the Senate would have an Order of Sith instead of Jedi.”

“Or a bunch of catatonic Jedi.” Bant moves closer to the pair, now that they had addressed their positions it didn’t feel necessary to keep them. Obi-wan scooted closer to Bant as well, Quinlan following closely.

“Or that.” Quinlan agrees.

“This isn’t healthy. War is never good but on this scale,” Bant shook her head, “The Jedi should not be involved. We’re empaths and the amount of suffering we’re exposing ourselves to, exposing our Padawan’s to? That’s not good.”

“Jedi are empaths?”

Was that not widely known? Obi-wan had thought it was. Oh well, “In a sense. Through the Force we can feel your emotions, typically your stronger ones. Sometimes we can hear an errant thought. Like earlier, I projected a thought out into the Force accidentally and both Bant and Quinlan picked up on it. _Normally_ when this happens you leave it be, they chose to push. As Jedi, we’re trained to put up mental shields that prevent us from feeling _everything_. So right now, I cannot feel any of your emotions because my shields are thick and none of you are feeling particularly _strong_ emotions. Whereas I can feel Quinlan’s anger toward the Senate regarding certain laws they’ve passed because Quinlan feels very _strongly_ that his emotions seep past my shields.”

“And I’m your friend.”

“And he’s my friend, which makes my Shields easier to penetrate.” 

“That’s not the only thing of yours he penetrates,” Bant mutters.

“Bant!” Obi-wan exclaims while Quinlan laughs and high fives her.

Ryssa clears her throat, “Yes, it was implied in the last interview that you and Master Vos had a rather intimate relationship, Master Kenobi.”

“If we’re going to start talking about my sex life, you might as well call me Obi-wan, Ryssa.” 

“Very well, Obi-wan, is it normal to have intimate relationships with fellow Jedi?”

Obi-wan nods but Quinlan answers, “Yup. With other Jedi, with politicians, with bounty hunters, with royalty. Anyone who wants a piece of Jedi ass can typically get it.”

“You are despicable.” Obi-wan sighs, “But not wrong. We are not celebate and if we wish to have sex we will go find a willing partner. Finding one within the Order is preferable because it lowers the risk of getting enslaved. Or killed.”

“Enslaved?”

Obi-wan nods, “Mmhmm, some people want a pet Jedi.” He shrugs, “We keep our Padawans away from it the best we can and try to avoid any situation in which that might occur.” It was a fact.

Ryssa nods, clearly not liking it but not wanting to push, “Ah. Also in the last interview, we touched on Jedi being married. Some viewers were confused about that, would you mind elaborating more?”

Obi-wan strokes his beard, thinking before responding, “Well, it’s complicated I suppose. As we said, marriage is an attachment, it can lead to feelings of possessiveness and jealousy, those feelings can lead you down a dark path.”

“So Jedi do not feel those things?” Ryssa interrupts.

“No. It’s not, it’s not that we do not feel these things, it’s that, as Jedi, we release these emotions into the Force. We feel them, we process them, and we release these emotions. We do not let these emotions overpower us, clog our common sense. If we feel jealousy, we find the source of why we feel this way, what emotion is under than jealousy, typically hurt, and then we meditate on that and release the emotion into the Force. It has served its purpose of alerting us, it is no longer needed. We will then typically have a conversation with the person who made us feel jealous and calmly work out what’s to be done. Depending on what has occured, what’s to be done might be some distancing, seeing Mind Healers, or whatever both parties feel is best.” Obi-wan explains calmly.

“Mind healers?” Oh, right, that term wasn’t used outside of the Temple.

“Therapists.” Obi-wan amends, then clears his throat, “Back to marriage, it is not a recommended course of action. You can have a loving relationship without marriage and most Jedi think it’s unnecessary. We do not place value on marriage in the Order, so to get married to another Jedi is just, pointless. But that’s not to say Jedi do not get married. One of the Master’s on the council is married actually, for cultural purposes.” To save his species, but, that’s cultural, “It’s also not uncommon for Jedi to get married on missions either to complete diplomatic negotiations or because of certain traditions or laws that planet has, those typically get annulled but some Jedi forget or just ignore it. To most, it’s a piece of flimsy that means nothing. An agreement neither of them care about. Although some are like Quinlan, and don’t annul marriages because, drama.”

“You laughed.”

“You and Siri started yelling ‘Cheater’ in the main hall and having an overdramatized fight about both of you committing infidelity.” Obi-wan states, “It was hilarious. What was even more hilarious was the Council’s punishment for you disturbing the peace.” 

“Wait, they got punished for that? I thought they just got a lecture,” Bant asks, confused and curious.

“Well, it was a punishment for Quin and Siri-”

“Please shut up-”

“-as they didn’t like eachother like that, but since they were yelling about infidelity-”

“What have I done to deserve this?” Quinlan whines but makes no move to _physically_ shut Obi-wan up.

So he doesn’t care that much, “-They were sent to marriage counselling.”

“I hate you,” Quinlan says as Bant starts giggling.

“No you don’t.”

Quinlan heaves a sigh, “No. I don’t.”

“How did the counselling end?”

“In divorce.”

“And a few forced dates, to try to reconcile.” Bant giggles more, clearly keeping actual laughing at bay. Quinlan and Siri, while great friends, _really_ didn’t get on in that way. Siri having once gone so far as to declaring she’d rather pull her own eye out with a fork than being romantically or sexually involved with Quinlan. Quinlan, despite his apparent offence at the aforementioned incident, agreed. 

“Yeah… haven’t gotten married since.” Quinlan sighs, “Some say, she’s the one that got away.” Quinlan says wistfully, Obi-wan rolls his eyes.

“Aayla is the only one who says that. And it’s to mock you.” Obi-wan remarks dryly, and then brings the conversation back to topic, “So, marriage isn’t taboo or not allowed for Jedi. But it’s not recommended.”

“What about marriage to someone outside the order?”

“Like-” Obi-wan cuts Quinlan off with a hard slap to his chest. Too hard evidently as Quinlan hunches over, clutching at his chest, radiating pain. Obi-wan hadn’t thought he’d hit the other hard enough to cause that much pain, maybe he’d been injured before hand? “Ow.” Quinlan states rather pointedly.

“Sorry.” Quinlan waves him off, projecting remnants of a conversation with the 451st’s Medic, Breaker, which indicated Quin had in fact, been injured earlier. “Still sorry.” Obi-wan states and turns back to Ryssa, “Being married to someone outside of the order isn’t recommended. As a Jedi, we have duties to the Order that _must_ come first. So long as we are in the order, we will be a Jedi first, and a spouse second. That isn’t fair to whomever you marry. We may do things that directly contradict what our spouse believes in. Say, say you married a Pacifist,” Obi-wan ignores the looks both Quinlan and Bant give him, “We are forced to fight sometimes, we have to make decisions and sometimes fighting is the best one we can make. Except, as a Pacifist, your spouse may not agree with that. You may get into fights about it. So, if you marry a Jedi, you have to understand that the Order comes first. We will do things you don’t like, we do things _we_ don’t like, and you will be second in the Jedi’s life.”

“If they’re a good Jedi.” 

“If they’re a good Jedi,” Obi-wan agrees. “If they’re a bad Jedi then things get messy and you end up with Sith Lords typically.” Obi-wan clears his throat, “ _However_ , if a Jedi really wants to be married, ideally, it would be to someone they connect to in a selfless way. The ideals of a Jedi, compassion, loyalty, and friendship are core to a good marriage as they are to a good Jedi, so, if you find someone you connect to in a selfless way, who has these ideals as well, then, your marriage should be okay. But, it is still attachment. It still has its risks. And one of the biggest risks with attachment, especially attachment outside the order is death. As Jedi, we believe that when our bodies die, we become one with the Force. We are not this crude matter, but part of the Force, to paraphrase Master Yoda. But when we are attached, this view becomes clouded. When you see someone you’re attached to dying, you don’t see them entering the Force, you see them leaving you forever. And in that moment, it is very easy to fall to the Darkside. To leave the light. One of the final nails in the coffin for Count Dooku’s fall was Qui Gon dying,” And the Order denying the Sith exist, “because as Qui Gon’s former master, he was attached. He still cared for Qui Gon deeply and due to certain circumstances, Qui Gon’s death pushed him closer to the edge.” Or further off it. Dooku might’ve been a Sith or at least fallen before Qui Gon even died. They hadn’t spoken in _years_ by that time. Judging by the Trooper timelines, Dooku might’ve already been working with the Sith.

“Count Dooku was Master Jinn’s master?” Ryssa asks.

Ah, yes. Master-Padawan pairs were not publicised, and Qui Gon never talked about it. Obi-wan vaguely recalls talking about Dooku after the interview was over but he can’t remember if he ever said anything on their lineage. Oh well, “Yes. Count Dooku was Qui Gon’s Master, if he were still part of the Order, he’d be referred to as my GrandMaster, by me.”

“Does that, does that interfere with how you fight him?”

“On my end? No. Well, depends on who you ask. I believe that we should capture Count Dooku, not kill him. Many Jedi share my opinion on this, those without any previous connection to Dooku, but many in the Senate and a few Jedi do not agree with this. That we should fight to kill, not capture when we face off with Dooku. That being said, if we are left with no choice but to kill Dooku, I’m not against it, but I’d prefer that not be our first option. We are peacekeepers, and killing Dooku will not bring peace. Only allow someone else to rise to power in his place.” Obi-wan explains.

“Conversely,” Quinlan buts in, “it’s heavily skewed on Dooku’s end.”

“Quin,” Obi-wan groans, he does not want to hear this.

“Dude. Troopers record fights. And footage of you and Skywalker fighting Dooku gets around and it’s hilarious.” Obi-wan can feel Bant’s curiosity and knows that’s why Quinlan elaborates, “Every fight, he’s praising your form, your skill, how well you’ve been taught or how well you taught Skywalker. On the other end, he is constantly insulting Skywalker. It’s the most hilarious dichotomy. I’ll show you a video later.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Obi-wan groans at Bant’s response. He does not need this.

“I would share it to the public but it’s technically classified or something. Not to be seen by non-General eyes,” Quinlan shrugs and then lightly hits Obi-wan’s arm, “Hey, speaking of Pacifists-”

“That was a while ago Quin.”

“-I ran into Satine a while back and she asked me to pass on a message.”

“Oh no.” 

“Yeah, she said, and I quote, ‘I gave you armor. Wear it.’” Quinlan shrugs as Obi-wan sighs. 

“Armour?” Bant asks.

“Probably from his Mandalore days.” Quinlan says with a shit-eating grin. Asshole.

“Oh,” Bant starts snickering.

Traitors. The lot of them. “I need new friends.” Obi-wan grumbles, feeling a Force conversation going on between Bant and Quinlan, most likely jokes about him and Satine.

Assholes.

“Mandalore days?” Ryssa asks.

“Yes. When I was a teenager, Qui Gon and I were assigned to Mandalore to protect the Duchess Satine during the civil war going on on Mandalore. At one point Qui Gon was separated from myself and Satine, and eventually I had to borrow some Mandalorian armour to blend in and keep Satine safe. After it was done she told me to keep it. Made a remark about how often I get shot at.” She made several and made him leave the palace with the bucket on, much to Qui Gon’s amusement.

“And it still fits you?”

“I haven’t tried it on in years.”

“He also hasn’t grown in years so probably.” Obi-wan punches Quinlan in the arm for that remark. “You haven’t!”

Obi-wan opens his mouth to make a remark but stops when the Force rings out a certain way. Instead he pushes Quinlan’s head back an inch and turns it toward the camera.

“What-” Obi-wan pushes Quinlan’s chin up, closing his mouth. 

“Mouth shut.”Obi-wan removes his hands from Quinlan, who raises an eyebrow, clearly confused by Obi-wan's actions for a half second before he was nailed in the face with a paint balloon. Half of his face now covered in blue paint.

Quinlan wipes the paint away from his mouth and eye, wiping it off onto Obi-wan’s robes, “You little shit.” Quinlan says, as he waves off a younglings apology. It was an accident on their part.

Obi-wan was chuckling when Bant pulled him toward her slightly, he, stupidly, didn’t think anything of it until he was nailed in the face with a paint balloon.

And heard two of his troopers whoop. He knew which two, he could identify all of his troopers by their Force signature. Each one is different. Most are despicable troublemakers.

“Longshot!” Obi-wan yells, which honestly just causes the Trooper to start laughing. Obi-wan wipes the yellow paint away from his eye and puts it on Quinlan’s clothes.

“Hey!” Cody yells, nailing Longshot right in the visor with a red paint balloon, “No throwing balloons at the General!”

“But it was General Eerin’s idea!” Wooley protests, standing with Longshot.

“And he looks good in yellow!” Longshot adds.

Obi-wan could feel how unamused Cody was in the Force, although nothing could prepare him for what Cody did next, “Younglings!” Cody calls, and points to Wooley and Longshot, “Tackle!” With that order about a dozen younglings all launch themselves at Wooley and Longshot. Obi-wan tries not to laugh at how Wooley and Longshot screamed and then started stumbling, doing their best to make sure they don’t hurt the younglings trying to tackle them to the ground and clinging to their armour but still trying to find their balance due to the extra weight. And probably for the amusement of the younglings.

Obi-wan fails at his attempts not to laugh, leaning on Quinlan as he starts laughing.

“Your troopers are ridiculous.” Quinlan says, despite his chuckles.

“They hang with Obi, are you surprised?” Bant remarks, while not laughing, her amusement flooded the Force. 

“I’m not that bad.”

“You’re worse General!” One of his troopers yells, Regret -one of his medics-, if Obi-wan wasn’t mistaken, as he runs by, a youngling on his shoulders, “Juniper! Stop throwing with your right arm!”

“Traitors, the lot of you.”

“Only for you!” Juniper yells, trying to get away from Regret. Who was yelling about how Juniper’s right arm was still injured.

Obi-wan shakes his head, he loves his troopers. He does. But they hang around him too much and he can’t really defend himself. Regret has been slowly- much to the medic’s chagrin- making Obi-wan understand _why_ he’s named Regret. Because after dealing with the medic you regret getting hurt. _Especially_ if it was avoidable. Like, say, by wearing more armour.

Hopefully none of them heard Quinlan’s armour comment. Or else Cody will 100% have him in full armour next time they ship out.

“Your Troopers seem very comfortable with you.” Ryssa remarks.

Obi-wan clears his throat and nods, sitting up straight once more. “Yes, I try to make my troopers as comfortable as possible. I cannot do anything about their situation, but I can make sure they have fun and can relax.”

“Is that the norm within the GAR?”

“I wish. But no. A lot of Nat borns see the Troopers as disposable. Flesh Droids. Regrettably, some Jedi also view them as such. Nothing more than numbers.”

“That’s, that’s awful. I know we aren’t recording them, but they seem so human, running around with the younglings.”

“They are human. They are sentient. They have names. They have feelings. Hopes. Dreams. But that does not matter to the Senate. To a lot of Nat borns. Because they’re Clones, they’re nothing. That’s a lot of people's attitude, within the Senate, citizens within the Republic. It’s terrible. But I imagine it helps them sleep to imagine the Troopers as nothing more than Flesh Droids, makes looking at the death count easier, I imagine.” Obi-wan did his best to keep his voice level and calm, not let the anger at how the Clones were treated leak into it.

He’s not sure how successful he was.

“That’s truly awful. I- Do they get a choice? In fighting? Or are the Troopers forced to fight?” Ryssa looks as if she doesn’t want the answer to that question. Like she already knows it but is dreading it being confirmed. Like she’s going to be sick.

“The Troopers are not given a choice. They have been raised to be soldiers, trained from birth to fight and follow orders. They exist to fight this war. Apparently, a little over a decade ago, a Jedi got a vision, of this war, and sought out the Kaminoans to make an army for the Republic.”

“I’m sorry, a little over a decade ago? How little?”

Obi-wan opens his mouth to answer but stops, and instead shouts, “Cody! When were you born?”

Cody stops where he is and shouts back, “3621 ATC sir!” Before resuming his previous activities.

“3621 ATC,”Obi-wan repeats, same year of the Battle of Naboo, “and I believe Cody is from the second wave, so, there are some slightly older, but most of the other Troopers are either the same age or younger.” Obi-wan says, politely not commenting on the growing horror on Ryssa’s face.

“But they look like adults.”

“Accelerated ageing. They grow twice as fast as a normal human. Which makes their life expectancy about 50 years.”

“They don’t stop?”

“No. If they don’t die, they’ll live for another three decades, maybe? The Kaminoans couldn’t figure out how to stop the accelerated ageing.” 

“That’s- My _neices and nephews_ are older than them and I don’t trust them to use the oven unsupervised!” Ryssa exclaims.

To be fair, Obi-wan wouldn’t trust Quinlan to use an oven unsupervised either. “And yet they are fighting a war. No choice. No Pay. No rights. They try to desert, they get decommissioned.”

“Decommissioned?!”

“...Do you want to know what that means or,” Obi-wan trailed off, looking at Ryssa unsure. The woman was quite angry.

Understandable. Obi-wan was also angry when he learnt about this.

“I-, please explain what it means- I think I know but, tell us anyways.” Ryssa says, once again, looking like she hopes she’s wrong.

“To be decommissioned is to be killed. A trooper will be executed should they attempt to desert.” Obi-wan explains, keeping his face and voice neutral. If he doesn’t keep in control something _bad_ is going to happen.

“Or if they get injured too much,” Bant adds, clearly pissed off.

“What?” Ryssa asks, voice breaking. 

“If a trooper loses an arm or a leg, or requires massive surgery to survive, they’re to be killed. Or we’re to let them die. A Clone is not worth a prosthetic, or massive surgery in the eyes of the Senate. And if they can’t fight anymore, they’re worthless. So they get decommissioned.” Bant’s voice was cold, incredibly unlike her but Obi-wan had also not seen her so angry before.

Ryssa glanced at the Troopers running around and having fun, swallowing heavily when she faces them again. Zaimir whispers something to her that Obi-wan doesn’t catch but she nods at and clears her throat, “Uh, when people heard we were going to be doing this follow-up, they sent some questions they wanted answered. Would you mind if we asked a few?”

“Of course not, ask away.” Obi-wan states as Bant starts to release her anger into the Force.

Ryssa scrolls through her pad for a second before asking, “What do you do to relax?”

Obi-wan almost smiled, such a benign question compared to what they were talking about before.

“Drinking. And gambling.” Quinlan answers with a shrug.

Obi-wan groans, seriously Quin? Shaking his head, Obi-wan smiles and answers, “Meditating and having some Tea.”

“He also gambles and drinks.” Quinlan adds.

“Everyone gambles Quin.” Bant states.

“Jedi are gamblers?”

“No.”

“Yes,” Bant and Quinlan immediately contradict Obi-wan.

Sighing, Obi-wan explains, “We do not make a habit out of it, but we won’t say no to a friendly game of cards. A lot of people happen to challenge us to a game of cards.” Clearing his throat, Obi-wan turns to Bant, “What do you do to relax?”

“Sleep.” Bant deadpans, then shrugs, “Go swimming if I can.”

Ryssa nods and looks down at her pad, a smile gracing her lips, “Who’s your favourite Jedi, and you can’t say yourself.”

“Master Che.” Bant answers almost immediately. The name making both Quinlan and Obi-wan involuntarily shudder. Which makes Bant laugh. 

At Ryssa’s raised eyebrow, Obi-wan explains, “Master Che is a healer. She is utterly terrifying. You do not question her, you do not cross her. If you do, next time you’re in the Halls you’re liable to not have clothes anymore.” Bant laughs more at Obi-wan’s statement.

“She takes your clothes if you have a habit of leaving the Halls before she deems you healed. Like me and Obes do. Because the Halls suck balls.” Quinlan adds.

“And the Healers tend to overreact in my opinion, I mean, do you really need to be bed bound for a month after fracturing your spine?”

“You’re supposed to be bed bound for six.” Bant states dryly.

“Is that necessary? I was perfectly fine within a day.”

“You couldn’t feel your legs!”

“I could move them, and that’s all you really need.”

“...I now understand why all the 212th medics names are violent.” Bant states, shaking her head.

And Obi-wan took offence. They weren’t all violent, there was Regret, Glare, Scream, Dread and Quake. See? They weren’t all violent. Sure the origins of those names weren’t nice- you Regret getting injured, Glares you into submission for medical, will make you Scream in either pain or fear- your pick, you Dread pissing him off, you Quake in fear if he finds out you hid an injury.

…

Maybe Obi-wan should talk to Cody about picking Medics.

“Don’t comment on my Squad of terrifying Medics.”

“Maybe I should tell them about your old spine injury.”

Obi-wan gasps in horror, “Don’t you dare.” They would kill him.

Not literally. They would confine him to the medbay on the Negotiator.

Although they already try to do that pretty often.

“Does Master Kenobi have a habit of downplaying his injuries?”

“Yes.”

“Uh huh.”

“We have to sedate him sometimes!” Dread adds.

“Dread!” Obi-wan yells, but the medic ignores him. 

“Sedate?” Ryssa prompts.

“It happens from time to time.” 

“We’ve had to do it here too. Because he protests and unless it’s one of the senior healers, or me, he can typically talk his way out of the Halls.” Bant adds.

“You’re all traitors.”

“Yes. We’re _traitors_ for caring about your health.”

Obi-wan looks to Quinlan for support but he immediately puts his hands up in surrender, “I agree with her dude. _I_ stay in the halls when I’m seriously injured. _You_ break out.”

Obi-wan turns to Ryssa, “Could you repeat the initial question?”

“Who is your favourite Jedi? You cannot say yourself.”

“Hmm, that is a difficult question.”

“For _you_.” Quinlan rolls his eyes and opens his mouth but stops, ”Wait, who watches these?”

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, “Who are you talking about?”

“...Who on the council watches these?”

“I don’t believe any of them do. Plo might, but those of us in charge of System Armies don’t have the time.”

“Oh good.” Quinlan says before revealing, “Windu. Master Windu is my favourite.”

Which is a shock to both Obi-wan and Bant.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. He’s awesome. A bit of a stick in the mud but he’s also like eighty.” 

“...He’s in his fifties.” Obi-wan corrects.

Which shocks Quinlan, “ _Really_? Damn. Why doesn’t he have hair?”

“He’s bald?”

“At fifty?”

“Yes. At fifty.”

“Huh.”

“How did you think he’s eighty? He’s younger than Qui Gon. And Tholme!”

“Tholme is like three hundred.”

Obi-wan dropped his face into his hands. That was _so_ wrong. He didn’t know how old Tholme was _exactly_ , but he sure as shit wasn't three hundred. Obi-wan lifts his head and clears his throat, “So no one go to Quinlan for age approximation of other sentients. He’s terrible at it.”

“Hey!”

“Tholme is at most 150. Not _three hundred_.” Clearing his throat once more, “Back to topic. I suppose my favourite Jedi would have to be Master Fisto. He is always a joy to work with and is very humorous.”

“And he goes along with your plans with minimal questioning.” Bant adds

“And he sounds like a Porn Star. “

“Quin!”

“What? He does!”

Ryssa clears her throat, dispelling the argument thankfully.

But before she could ask something Cody comes running up, “General! You’re needed in the War room!” Obi-wan immediately jumps up and is racing off and out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Cody close behind.

\----

“Uh,” Ryssa stares after Obi-wan’s retreating back.

“Obi-wan has a lot of responsibilities. You’re welcome to ask us questions while he’s off fighting the war.” Bant says kindly. Obi-wan _really_ should have mentioned he was on call.

“Right. Uh, what are your opinions on Jedi marriage? I know Master Kenobi explained it but what are your opinions on it?”

“I think so long as you are responsible, it’s fine.”

“I don’t think Jedi should marry outside of the order.” Quinlan states, “It’s not fair to the non-Jedi spouse. They don’t know about us. How we _feel_ , how we communicate. I could have a conversation with Obi-wan right now, through the Force, and use no words. We will _always_ have a deeper connection to other Jedi than we will to whatever non-Jedi spouse we have. If a Jedi wants to marry outside the Order,” Quinlan shrugs, “They should leave the order.”

“Quin.” Bant’s admonishment was soft.

“What? It’s my opinion. I don’t think you can properly balance being a Jedi _and_ having a non-Jedi spouse. It’s unfair.” 

“Interesting stance Master Vos. Um, Master Kenobi said ‘Natborns’ earlier, could you explain what that means?”

“It’s what Clones call everyone who’s not a Clone. Nat borns = Natural born. Obes just spends so much time with the Troopers their language is rubbing off on him. There was a video going around of him having just woken up and upon getting his cup of tea, something bumps him or the ship shakes and he drops his cup and says in the most deadpan tone, completely serious, ‘I wish I’d never been decanted.’” Bant can 100% see Obi-wan saying that. 

“How’d the Troopers react?” 

“Most found it hilarious. Cody quietly reminded Obi-wan he was never decanted, but, it was early on enough that Cody was unaware that Obi-wan without tea is completely illogical, because Obes just responded, ‘Well then why in the Force am I here?’”

“Obi-wan,” Bant sighs, “I can’t believe Obi-wan is in charge of people.I mean, who looks at that disaster and thinks ‘He’d make a good general.’”

“Well, the council? Also, he’s a disaster to _himself_. He’s great at leading other people.”

“I guess.” Bant didn’t have as much faith in Obi-wan as Quinlan, but she didn’t run missions with him. She sees him after them when he’s injured to high hell. Both Bant and Quinlan look to Ryssa for another question.

But she says,“Uh, I’m sorry I’m at a loss as to what I should ask. Most questions people would like Master Kenobi’s stance on.” Bant nods, it was fair. Obi-wan was the most well known out of all of them.

Quinlan seemed to have a plan as he flagged down one of the Troopers, “Waxer!” Said trooper rushes over.

“Sir?” he asks, staying off camera.

“If you don’t mind, wanna share some stories about Obes? Or the war in general? It’d be recorded and you can say no.” Quinlan asks and it seemed to be the right thing since Waxer was nearly vibrating.

“Can I bring someone else?”

“Yeah.” 

Quinlan seemed a bit confused until Waxer yelled, “Boil! Get you butt over here! We’re talking about Kids!” One of the troopers, Boil presumedly, groans but jogs over as Waxer sits down.

Ryssa waits until Boil had sat down beside Waxer, to ask, “Kids?” but before they could respond Kalla throws something at Waxer, who catches it with ease.

“Speak into the mic. Both of you.” She orders before going back to her job. Waxer nods and holds the mic between him and Boil.

“Kids?” Ryss prompts again.

Waxer smiles,“Yeah, we get to meet a lot of kids.”

“Do you want to take your buckets off?” Quinlan cuts in. The Troopers look at both Bant and Quin, and then at Ryssa who just looks a bit confused but nods when she feels their attention. Both Troopers remove their helmets. Placing the buckets in their laps.

“Now, let me tell you the story of Numa. This adorable little Twi’lek girl we met,” Waxer starts. Quinlan seems to find it funny, Bant assumes he’s heard the story before, but she hasn’t. So despite Boil’s eye roll, she listens with rapt attention as the Troopers recount their scouting mission on Ryloth, meeting a young Twi’lek named Numa, her helping them find the other Twi’leks, helping her find where she belongs. Waxer even proudly shows off the little painting on his helmet of Numa. Boil also shows off the little painting on his helmet, with less exicement than Waxer but with as much joy.

Ryssa looks so happy with the story, “That’s so nice. It’s truly heartwarming.”

Waxer shrugs, “Kids are awesome. I really wish we got more opportunities to interact with them outside warzones. Like now.”

Boil snorts, “They are adorable. Your habit of finding and taking care of any younglings we come across did show the General just how good you are at taking care of others, _Lieutenant._ ” Waxer shoves Boils hard enough the other Trooper rocks away but not hard enough Boil falls over.

“I take it Master Kenobi promoted you to Lieutenant?” Ryssa asks.

Waxer nods, “Yup. Didn’t tell me. Sent a memo out to everyone else that I was promoted to Lieutenant and got a platoon. General entirely forgot to tell me I was promoted.”

“It was hilarious the first day. Until the Commander took pity on you.”

Waxer snorts, “Probably because he knows how it feels. When he got transferred he was a Captain, then our General promoted him to Marshal Commander and just, forgot to tell him entirely and the Commander spent about a week confused because everyone was referring to him as ‘Commander’.”

“What was that about Obi-wan not being a disaster to others?” Bant asks, looking to Quinlan.

“He’s not a disaster _leading_ them. “ Quinlan amends.

“Who’s not a disaster?” Obi-wan asks, sedately walking up to them, Cody at his side.

“You. In regards to leading people. Otherwise you’re a disaster.” Quinlan states.

Obi-wan gave him a flat look, before turning to Waxer and Boil, “And I take it you were entertaining them in my absence?”

“Yes sir.”

“You can go back to playing with the children if you wish.” Obi-wan dismisses. Waxer whoops and drags Boil over to the younglings once more. Obi-wan turned to Cody, “Same to you.” Cody nodded and departed.

\---

Obi-wan resumes his seat, the crisis had been mostly averted. Apparently the information had been sour and Knight Junop was killed. But only 136 Troopers had died otherwise and they were able to win that system, so that was marked a success. Padawan Ki’plu would be transferred to another master. Poor girl.

Obi-wan was about to ask what they had talked about when Bant speaks first.

“Wait. Cody’s a Marshal Commander?” 

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Why?”

Quinlan started chuckling and interrupted, “Cody worked under Mace originally, right?”

“Yes. What does this have to do with anything?”

“Obes, did you file the transfer paperwork or did you just kidnap him?” Quinlan seemed on the verge of laughter.

Obi-wan was offended at that implication! Does Quinlan honestly think he’d forget to file such important paperwork? Cody was a part of the 212th and Marshal Commander of the 3rd System Army, Obi-wan knew that paperwork was in order.

Except.

Except now that Obi-wan thinks about it, while he filled it out, he’s pretty sure he didn’t actually file the transfer paperwork. He just told Ponds who rolled with Obi-wan taking Cody.

“Kark.”

At least he filed the promotion paperwork?

Quinlan, the traitor, bursts out laughing, “You totally stole one of Mace’s Captains!”

Obi-wan groans, “No wonder he was mad at me next time we met.”

“Uh, Obi-wan, I don’t think you stealing a Captain was the reason he was angry.” Bant says carefully, like Obi-wan had screwed up and she was trying to tell him gently, “It was probably because you promoted Cody to rank of Padawan.”

“What?!” Obi-wan and Quinlan chorus, both confused.

Cody was a Marshal Commander not Padawan!

“Obi-wan, did you not- Padawans are given rank of Marshal Commander. It’s a rank exclusively for Padawans. Just as High General is exclusive to Jedi Councillors.”

Obi-wan was at a loss. How did he not know this? He was a Councillor for Force sake!

“Wait.” Quinlan butts in, “Does that mean Cody has all the perks of a Padawan? Like, outranking everyone Obi-wan outranks?”

Because yes. If a High General gets a Padawan they outrank any Jedi beneath them. Anakin had at the start of the war, not that Obi-wan had told him so. 

But, that would also mean- “Sorry to disturb you Sirs but did General Vos just imply I outrank General Skywalker?” Cody asks, having come up to them. Last Obi-wan saw he wasn’t close enough to have overheard them. 

Suspicious, Obi-wan feels his pauldrons with the Force and sure enough. There’s a microphone in one of them. “Did you seriously _bug_ me?”

“It’s for safety Sir.” Cody states, silently daring Obi-wan to challenge him. 

Now Obi-wan wasn’t a fool.

He was fully aware that as his Commander, Cody had a _lot_ of dirt on Obi-wan. A lot of embarrassing things he does not want shared with the entire galaxy, so, Obi-wan wisely said, “Fair enough. And yes. As Marshal Commander of the 3rd System Army, you do outrank Anakin. You always have.”

Despite Cody wearing his helmet, Obi-wan had no doubt he was making a ‘are-you-shitting-me?’ face. Evidently this was something Obi-wan was supposed to have told him.

Oops.

“Are you completely ignoring the fact that since Obi-wan promoted you as _his_ Marshal Commander, you’re technically his Padawan?”

“You know, seeing as how I promoted Cody when I still had Anakin, I can see why Mace was upset.” As Jedi were not allowed to have two Padawans.

“And also because you kidnapped me.” Cody states dryly. 

“I did not kidnap you. I just, failed to send in the proper transfer paperwork. I think Mace filed it after Ponds told him I had taken you as my Commander.” Because the transfer paperwork _definitely_ existed. Obi-wan knows that. He just didn’t file it himself.

Obi-wan could tell Cody wanted to sigh but instead the Trooper turned and left the trio.

“Do you think Cody is listed as Obi-wan’s padawan in the Temple records?”

“We could check, Obes has clearance for that.”

“I hate you both.” Obi-wan mutters before clearing his throat, “So, what did you talk about while I was gone?”

“Nothing much. Ryssa was waiting for you to come back before asking the tough questions.

“I’m actually quite curious, is it a habit of yours Master Kenobi to promote people without telling them?” Ryssa asks.

Obi-wan didn’t know if it was a _habit_ per se, but it definitely happened pretty often. So, he supposes, “Yes. I try to remember to inform them, or Cody does, but I do tend to forget to inform the Trooper I’m promoting that I’ve promoted them. I’m great at telling everyone else about their promotion.”

“How interesting.”

“Regrettably, living off of Tea and meditation doesn’t benefit one's memory.”

“General Kenobi!” Waxer calls, “Can we make soap?”

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, but lowers it when he sees the youngling surrounding Waxer, Boil and Wooley. _’Ah, the children told them of one of their activities.’_ So Obi-wan calls back, “If you wish to and listen to the helper droids! If I hear you don’t you’re all grounded and dessert will be withheld for a week!”

“Yes Master Kenobi!” The younglings chorus and pull whatever Troopers they want with them and out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“Making soap?” Ryssa asks.

Obi-wan nods, “Yes, as Jedi we try to be as self sufficient as possible. Which includes making our own soap, shampoo and conditioner. We are taught at a young age how to make them, and by the time we are Padawans we are expected to make our own. Some younglings enjoy it, some do not. Sometimes you get younglings who truly enjoy making soap and no one else has to make any for a few years. When younglings make a lot of excess soap, far more than the Temple can use at the time, we give the soap to those in need.”

Quinlan snickers, “Wasn’t there a scandal that stopped Youngling Soap Excursions?”

“Scandal?” Bant asks, clearly clueless.

Obi-wan sighs, “I wouldn’t call it a scandal. See, previously the Crechemasters would take the younglings out with the excess soap and tell them to give it to those who they think need it. Typically that would mean the soap goes to those in poverty or homeless shelters. However, one youngling wanted to go to the Senate, as they believed someone there needed the soap.” Quinlan starts snickering louder, barely restraining his laughter. Clearly he already knew this story, “As Anakin and I were heading to the Rotunda, we were tasked with keeping the youngling safe and helping them deliver the soap. In one of the hallways, after the Senate had concluded for the day. We spotted the Chancellor. Anakin was intending to say hi, but the youngling made a beeline for the Chancellor, so we quickly followed.”

“Oh no.” Bant whispers, it was clear where this was going. The interview crew seemed to be expecting it as well, half of them on the verge of laughing and half of them cringing.

“Oh yes. The youngling gave the Chancellor her soap, much to his surprise. Anakin, chose to explain that the younglings give those in need the excess soap they make, but giving it as gifts was just as good.” Obi-wan paused, the memory clear in his head, even as Quinlan was slowly losing his shit next to him, “The youngling looked at Anakin, and said ‘But he does need it. He always smells bad’. In a crowded. Senate hallway.” Obi-wan sighs, “Younglings were no longer allowed on Soap Excursions after that.”

Quinlan gave up any illusion of control and just started laughing, “His face. When the kid said that.”

“Yes, there was a video that circled around.” Obi-wan states dryly.

“You did jack shit to help.” Quinlan adds. Which was true. Obi-wan did not help the situation at all. To be fair, he didn’t hinder it either.

“I was unaware I’m supposed to soothe bruised egos of any politician we come across. Honestly, if he was hurt by a _child’s_ statement perhaps he should rethink his job in politics. Children comment on how adults smell all the time. Especially younglings with sensitive noses.”

“Wait,” Bant says, realizing something, “didn’t a youngling comment on how Qui Gon smelled?”

Obi-wan smiles and restrains his laugh, because “Yes. It was a young Togruta, new to the temple, who had not learned to make soap or shampoo or conditioner, but had had help from a certain Kel Dor, to make these wonderful Rose scented shampoo,conditioner and soap. This young Togruta, escorted by Master Plo, came up to me and Qui Gon in the halls and handed a hygiene bundle of soap, shampoo and conditioner over to Qui Gon, explaining ‘You always smell like a Nerf, so use these. Just because you look like one doesn’t mean you have to smell like one.’ “Obi-wan chuckles, “Younglings are great.”

“Was Qui Gon offended?” Ryssa asks between giggles.

“No. Not at all. In fact he used them all as often as healthy. He also made a few comments on how ‘at least someone cares about how I smell’ ‘A youngling made me sweet smelling hygiene products, shame my Padawan never does’ and others along those lines.” Obi-wan shrugs.

“What did you do?” Quinlan asks, grinning. Bant groans.

His friends know him too well. “A week later I made him a bar of soap and chucked it at his head the next time he made one of those comments. He loved it.” Obi-wan chuckles at the memory, he had been annoyed at Qui Gon’s comments, but it had also never occurred to him to make his master scented soap or anything. Considering their missions and how quickly they went through soap, making him a new bar of a complimentary scent that wasn’t rose but went well with the rose scent seemed like the best idea.

Qui Gon was incredibly pleased with the soap-turned-projectile.

“Wait. A togruta escorted by Plo Koon?” Every Jedi knew about the young togruta Plo had brought in over a decade ago. The one he absolutely adored. The one that had become Anakin’s padawan.

Obi-wan nods and clears his throat, “I don’t believe Ahsoka remembers, but yes. She told Qui Gon he smelled like a Nerf. And looked like one.” Obi-wan chuckles lightly, “If he were alive he’d love to tease her with that. And knowing Ahsoka, she’d probably retaliate by making him more and remarking that he still smells like a Nerf.”

“You know, considering what they’re taught, I’m surprised no Youngling has poured bubble solution into one of the fountains.” Quinlan remarks, changing the subject from the rather solemn place Obi-wan had taken it. 

Obi-wan was rather thankful.

Not that he’d say it.

“We have Master Fisto for that.” Obi-wan remarks dryly. That day had been an adventure.

“Wait what?”

“Master Fisto flooded every single fountain with bubble solution. Well, he filled the main fountains and they sent it to all the ones they filled. It was quite interesting.” Which was an understatement. The younglings had loved it and the council couldn’t track down Kit as he was in one of the fountains and _amphibious_. Making him very hard to find. 

He was found three months later on a different planet.

“Why do I miss all the good stuff?”

Obi-wan rolls his eyes at Quinlan, “Apologies Ryssa we seem to have gotten off topic. What would you like to ask us?”

Ryssa nods and scrolls through her pad for a moment before asking, “Little serious, Do any Jedi have carnal relationships with any Clone Troopers and is it legal?”

“Ah, well, that’s,” Obi-wan sighs, “Complicate. To say the least. In simple terms, yes and yes. There is nothing prohibiting Jedi from having romantic or carnal relationships with Clone Troopers. _However_ there are some issues with consent. As Troopers are our subordinates, and also under Republic law hold no rights and are essentially Chattel, there are talks to be had. The Council does it’s best to make it known to every trooper that if a Jedi, or any Natborn does something to them that they aren’t comfortable with, sexual comments, harrassment,” Obi-wan swallows, “Rape, then the Clones are to inform the Council and we will handle it however we can. If it’s a Jedi, we put them on probation and potentially expel them from the Order depending on what they’ve done. If it’s a Natborn officer, we either try to reassign the Officer or we reassign the Trooper or their whole squad if they’re comfortable with that.”

“Have people assaulted the Troopers in such a way?” Ryssa asks, looking horrified.

“Yes.” Obi-wan sighs, “We try to do what we can to make sure this does not happen, but due to the Republic’s current laws regarding the Clones the most we can do is reassign should it happen. Or if you’re Anakin go on the intercom and threaten to cut off the hands of any Natborn who touches a Trooper without their consent.” Obi-wan shrugs, “We do what we can to prevent it, but in case we can’t we have protocol up to help the Trooper after the fact.”

“That’s nice. But what about Jedi-Clone relationships, wouldn’t those fall under the sexual assault category?”

“It would be classified as Command Rape. _However_ , when a Jedi enters into a relationship with a Clone, they must contact the Council. If the Jedi does not, the Clone will as that is protocol. What follows is a twelve hour Council meeting on how to avoid Command Rape, and make sure both parties are equal in this relationship. To simplify it. _After that_ , one of the councillors will speak to the Trooper privately to make sure they want this relationship, they consent to it and are fully aware that they can say no and there will be no repercussions. _If_ a Jedi gives a Trooper repercussions for saying no to a sexual or romantic relationship, the Trooper is to contact the council directly and inform them. And then we will handle that Jedi and transfer either the Jedi aware from that group or that Trooper away. Depends on the situation. Before any sexual or romantic relationship forms between Clone Trooper and Jedi, we make absolute certain that the Trooper is aware they can say no, they have a voice in the relationship, they can exit the relationship whenever they choose, they are an equal party in the relationship, and that if they have any problems they can contact the High General in charge of them. If the relationship is with one of the High Generals, which I dread will happen, then a different High General will be marked as your relationship contact and the Trooper will contact that Councillor on any relationship problem they have.” Obi-wan explains. That was really only touching the iceberg but he’s pretty sure no one wants to hear him talk for five hours on this topic. “I won’t bore you with the details, of which there are a lot, so this is a very simplified version of what’ll occur. I suppose if people are curious the Council could release their manual on what to do in this situation. It’s ten thousand pages. Single spaced. Double sided. In size nine font. It’s not a pleasant read.”

“You know, its things like this that make me really not envy your position on the Council.” Quinlan remarks.

“Yes. It’s things like this that make me wish I hadn’t taken the position.”

“Master Kenobi, you keep saying the Clones don’t have rights, is there, is there any way for you to elaborate on that?” Ryssa asks hesitantly.

“I’m not entirely sure how but I could try. The Clones do not have rights as they are considered a product. They were ordered and paid for, ergo, they are not people but a product. So the senate does not grant them rights. The Senate also probably doesn’t grant them rights because if the Troopers had rights I’m sure we’d lose more than half the army. And the Senate would suddenly have to pay the Troopers. And wouldn’t that ruin a bunch of senate plans. We have tried to get the Clones rights but were shut down by the Senate I’m afraid.” 

“Ah. Uh, I got a list of questions to ask from my boss, so, why don’t we get those out of the way. If you could wish for one thing for this war, what would it be?” Ryssa clearly thought the question was ridiculous.

“Imma take the easy one and say, for it to end.” Quinlan states.

“It’s also the obvious one. Who wouldn’t wish for the was to be over.” Bant scoffs, looking to Obi-wan, for him to agree with her. In any other circumstance he might, give Quinlan a dry remark.

But he couldn’t.

Because he didn’t agree, “I wouldn’t.” Obi-wan whispers, “I _can’t._ ”

“Why not? Why would you want this war to continue?” Bant asks, baffled and getting upset.

“Act 4766; At the end of the War between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, all Clone Troopers will be decommissioned.” Obi-wan knew he was close to crying, he could feel it and did his damndest to not, “I know we are losing good men _every_ day. We are losing Jedi. But the Senate has passed a bill that will kill _every_ Trooper. So if it means the Troopers will live,” Obi-wan shrugs, “I don’t want the war to end. I _can’t_.”

“When did they pass that?” Bant asks, “Obi-wan?” She adds when he takes a minute to answer.

“About a month into the war. It passed with a 96% agreement throughout the Senate. And it was suggested by the _Chancellor_.” Obi-wan takes a deep calming breath, “You have more questions Ryssa?” Obi-wan prompts, ignoring how both his friends were shaking with what was no doubt rage, and ignoring the tears in Ryssa’s eyes. Ignoring the tears in his own.

Ryssa nods, “Uh, yeah, the next one is,” Ryssa swallows, looking like she doesn’t want to be asking this question, “What is your opinion on being Generals in the war?”

“It’s fucking stupid. We’re peacekeepers not warriors.” Quinlan answers immediately, “We shouldn’t be fighting in this war. Like we said earlier, we weren’t many before and we’re far less now. We should of just stayed out of it.”

“We didn’t have a choice,” Obi-wan was quiet, but his voice was sharp. “The Senate ordered us. We had no choice. The _Chancellor_ told us we had to lead the Troops. If we did not, we would be labelled as traitors to the Republic. Allowing innocent people to die. I’m sure the Senate, or the Chancellor, would’ve tried to have us tried for Treason. We became Generals to negate the loss. To lessen the death toll. To help the Troopers who were trained from birth that they were nothing more than soldiers and numbers. To give them some semblance of normal, as much as we could. Because it’s not like the Senate cares.”

“So you are not fighting because you want to,”

“We are fighting because we have to. If it were up to us, we would of negotiated a peaceful separation, instead, we’re in a war. And we are being forced to fight it. To die in it. For _nothing_. There is no reason for this war. No true conflict. If the Separatists stop attacking, just, retreat to their worlds and be peaceful instead of attacking planets systems away, there’d be no war. There is nothing we’re fighting over. Not in the grand scale of things.” Obi-wan scoffs, “And it’s not as though we could ever say no to the Chancellor,” Obi-wan was done, he didn’t care if this caused problems, he was done. “It’s not as though we could tell him no at any time. Not when he tells us to fight in a ridiculous _pointless_ war. Not when he consistently asked to see my nine year old Padawan alone, no siree definitely not then. And not anytime after when he requested to see my Padawan without me. Couldn’t do jack kriffing shit about that.” That still irritated Obi-wan, not that he’d tell Anakin that. He felt he had a friend in the Chancellor and far be it for Obi-wan to stop that.

“What? That-” Ryssa covers her mouth, shutting her eyes, “Cut, I can’t. Stop. I- we can’t. This. I’m sorry, I can’t continue this interview this is just-”

“Upsetting. Yes. My apologies.”

“Don’t apologize! I knew none of this! No matter how much research I did I couldn’t find anything on any of this. _That’s_ what’s upsetting. This isn’t available to the public.”

“Of course not. Well, the Senate bills are, but they’re about three thousand pages long, so most wouldn’t bother reading them. But if all the information we just gave you was commercially available, support of the war effort would plummet.”

“That’s why we have Obi-wan. He reads those so we don’t have to and gives us the summaries.” Quinlan states, clapping Obi-wan on his shoulder.

“Do you want to take a break or have you decreed this interview finished?”

“It’s finished. Fuck what my boss might say. I _can’t_ continue. Too much disturbing information.” Ryssa says. 

With that decree, the crew stops filming and starts putting everything away, Kalla retrieves their mics, and the Jedi are dismissed.

“Go mourn. For the love of whatever, just, go do whatever Jedi do when they lose a friend,” Ryssa had said and practically shoved the three of them away.

After making sure the Clones were good with looking after the kids for the rest of the day and returning them to the Creche Masters for bedtime, the trio go get drunk in Obi-wan’s quarters.

He has the best alcohol. 

It’s how they mourn.

Get drunk and babble about the one they’re mourning.

Wake up the next morning with a pounding headache.

That’s what they did.

The next morning, Obi-wan got up ridiculously early, and after a cup of Tea went to find his troops, they were to head out later today. Bant and Quinlan could find themselves in their own time.

“I can’t believe you never told me I outrank Skywalker.” Was the first thing Cody says when Obi-wan approaches the Commander. “I could’ve been telling him where to shove his ridiculous plans this entire time?!”

Obi-wan arches a brow, “I suppose so. But Anakin never listened to me as a Padawan, and he doesn’t now, so I’m not entirely sure he’d listen to you.”

“Yeah, well, now I can _try_ with authority.” Cody sighs, “Maybe I should just try to ground him.”

Obi-wan chuckles, Anakin definitely wouldn’t fight that. Not for a couple of days at least. It wouldn’t occur to him to. “Only in dire situations. It’ll only work a couple times. Now, are the troops ready?”

“Yes sir. We are the only stragglers of the 212th. The 451st is shipping out in 3 hours.” Cody reports, changing his tone from friendly/complaining to all business.

“Good. Let’s head out.”

With that, the pair head up to the Negotiator, which quickly leaves Coruscant.

Obi-wan receives a surprise upon the Negotiator, as apparently, Cody had gotten his old Mandalorian armour.

It still fit and Cody wasn’t letting him off ship unless he was wearing it. 

Dammit.

On Coruscant, however, over the next couple of days, the preliminary edit of the Interview is sent from the Opotulus Media Corporation to the Senate Committee in charge of looking over the Interview.

The Committee does not like what it sees. 

The Interview is severely cut down, removing anything bad said about the war effort, the Senate, or General Skywalker. 

The final version of the interview is released by the end of the week.

It receives a far less favourable response from the public.

Most commenting on how obviously edited the interview was. How much shorter than the first one it was. How terrible it was in general. No one liked it.

As before, the Jedi ignored the interview. It was of no concern to them.

The Troopers on the other hand… Waxer and Boil were incredibly upset over their story time having been cut. Most of the Troopers were upset with how it portrayed their generals. 

This wasn’t the interview they watched filmed. This was a bastardization of it.

Evidently, someone in editing at Opotulus agreed. As less than 48 hours after the Senate-edited Interview is posted, the preliminary edit of the Interview is posted to the holonet. Links to watch it, links to download it with the message to download it now and share it as much as possible.

The original post was taken down within two hours, but the preliminary edit- which most called ‘unedited’- quickly circulated.

It earned the Jedi a far more favourable response. And the Senate a far less one.

The preliminary edit version caused quite a few articles, some of the more popular ones being ‘50 Times You Could See Obi-wan Kenobi’s Heartbreaking’ ‘Top 10 times Obi-wan Kenobi Lost His Will to Live’ ‘Obi-wan Kenobi is DONE with Chancellor Palpatine and Here’s Why’ ‘The Closest We Have Seen General Kenobi to Crying and It’s Over Clones’ ‘Quinlan Vos’s Unpopular Opinions- Should a 20 year old Really Be in Charge?’ ‘The Clones Are Precious And Here’s Why’ and the like.

The Clones like it a lot more.

Obi-wan doesn’t.

Particularly because his Terrifying Medic Squad _kidnaps_ him from the bridge and makes him stay in medical until they’re satisfied with his health.

That took two weeks.

Explaining that you couldn’t participate in battles because you were too scared of your medics to leave was not something Obi-wan enjoyed doing. Yoda found it amusing though. The damn Troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps this up. 
> 
> If you want, I could edit the interview into what the Senate would have posted, but it won't be nice.
> 
> Also! In canon (well, Legends I think-since that's were Garen's from) Garen actually survives the War _and_ Order 66. But, since he was making his way back to Coruscant for the Interview, he got dragged into a dogfight he otherwise wouldn't have been and was killed. 
> 
> The dogfight was just something I decided that I thought was neat.
> 
> Comment and Kudos if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> If you have questions you can either comment them below or bug me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [THE FORCE WILLS DOCUMENTARY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918308) by [js71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/js71/pseuds/js71)




End file.
